


aren't we siblings?

by starguessing



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ong Seongwoo, M/M, Minor Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwoo, Top Kang Daniel
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starguessing/pseuds/starguessing
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo thought they are siblings, until Seongwoo found something.





	aren't we siblings?

_ Juni, 2001. _

Seongwoo, bocah berusia lima tahun, berjalan senang dengan camilan menggembung di mulutnya. Ia melangkah pulang setelah menghabiskan waktunya di sekolah, tepatnya di TK Widya, salah satu taman kanak-kanak di kompleksnya. 

Ia yakin, sepulangnya nanti, pasti akan dimarahi Kim Chungha, Mamanya, karena jajan sembarangan. Namun bagaimana ya, jajan sembarangan itu kan nikmat.  _ Mitos yang nyata, makanan itu semakin kotor dan tidak sehat semakin lezat. _ Ya, terserah Seongwoo saja. 

Begitu membuka pintu belakang dan menginjakkan kakinya di rumah, Seongwoo langsung disuguhi pemandangan Mamanya tengah memasak. 

“Mama, masak apa?”

“Masak sayur kangkung Woo, kamu suka kan?” 

“Eum! Ada baksonya tidak?” 

“Ada!” 

“Yeay asik! Mama telbaik!” 

Seongwoo langsung memeluk kaki Mamanya karena bakso kesenangannya sepaket sayur yang dibuat. 

“Seongwoo, mau bantu Mama tidak?” 

“Bantu apah?”

“Tolong jaga Daniel gih, Mama kan sedang memasak. Boleh?” 

“Boleee! Okey, aku jaga Nyel ya Ma!” 

Chungha membalas Seongwoo dengan senyuman dan anggukan singkat, kemudian melanjutkan agenda memasaknya. Sementara Seongwoo sudah ngacir ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua untuk berganti baju, mencuci kaki dan tangan, lalu menuju kamar adiknya, tepat di sebelah kamarnya. 

“Helo, Danyel! Ini Kakak!” 

Begitu disapa, Daniel adiknya, langsung pura-pura cari perhatian dengan berguling kesana kemari. Bayi berusia enam bulan itu terlihat sangat menyukai kakaknya. 

“Taaaa taaa!” 

“Iya, ini Taaataa!” 

Seongwoo mengambil salah satu mainan emut Daniel yang sudah disteril oleh Mamanya. Begitu Seongwoo menunjukkan mainan tersebut, tangan Daniel langsung mencoba menggapainya. Saat Seongwu mendekatkan mainan tersebut, Daniel langsung menariknya. Membuat Seongwoo sedikit kaget. 

“Oooo?! Waaah, Nyel pintel yaa!” 

“Yaa, yaa!” 

Seongwoo hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Daniel yang tidak jelas, suara tawa Seongwoo menyebabkan Daniel ikut tersenyum. 

Puas bermain dengan mainannya, Daniel tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, seakan menggapai Seongwoo.

“Daniel, mau apaah?” 

“Taaataaataaa!” 

“Hah? Kenapa Daniel?” 

“Taa taaaa taaa!!!” 

“Waduh, kenapa ini?”

Seongwoo mulai panik, apalagi melihat tangan Daniel yang terus terulur ke arahnya, menggapai-gapai dirinya sembari merengek keras. Seongwoo yang tidak mengerti bahasa alien dan gestur Daniel, langsung berlari ke lantai bawah menuju dapur, menghampiri Mamanya. 

“Ma! Danyel jadi aneh!”

“Hah? Aneh kenapa, Woo?” 

“Mama, halus liat!” 

Chungha jadi ikut kelabakan sendiri, dengan cepat ia menempatkan tumis kangkung baksonya ke dalam mengkuk dan menaruh gorengan panasnya di piring. 

Baru saja ingin menuju kamar Daniel, tiba-tiba Chungha dan Seongwoo mendengar tangisan Daniel yang kencang. Sebagai Kakak yang perhatian, Seongwoo langsung secepat kilat berlari menuju kamar adiknya. Begitu Chungha sampai di kamar Daniel, ia melihat Seongwoo sedang berucap tidak jelas sembari mengelus pipi adiknya.

“Nyel jangan sedih dan menangis! Don't clay don't clay!”

“Don't cry maksud kamu, Woo?” 

“Ya, begitu, eheheheheh.” 

Seongwoo tertawa sembari menampilkan gigi ompongnya yang baru dicabut karena ia terlalu banyak makan manis. 

Chungha pun menggendong Daniel yang menangis, berusaha menenangkan anaknya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Daniel pelan. Sedikit berefek, Daniel mulai berhenti menangis, tetapi ia tetap tidak tenang dalam gendongan Chungha.

“Taaa taa taaaa taaaa!” 

“Iya, Daniel, iyaa.” 

“Taa taa taaaaa!!!!!” 

“Iya, sayanggg.”

Daniel masih berontak di dalam dekapan Mamanya, matanya terus menghadap ke arah Seongwoo, Kakaknya. Seongwoo sepertinya mengerti maksud Daniel, tetapi ia ragu dan takut. Namun, melihat Daniel yang terus berontak, akhirnya Seongwoo ingin mencoba. 

“Mama, aku bolee gendong Danyel?” 

“Kamu bisa?” 

“Mama ajaalinn dong.” 

Awalnya Chungha sempat ragu, namun melihat mata Seongwoo yang berkedip-kedip, Chungha tidak kuat. Ingat lah, Chungha hanya manusia biasa. Setelahnya, Chungha mengajarkan hal-hal dasar cara menggendong bayi kepada Seongwoo. Memperhatikan bagaimana cara Seongwoo menggendong Daniel. Saat Chungha rasa aman, ia mulai melepas Seongwoo. Ajaibnya, Daniel langsung betah dalam dekapan Seongwoo. Tidak ada lagi merengek, menangis, atau memberontak. Chungha tersenyum hangat melihat kedekatan Seongwoo dan Daniel, bagaimana Seongwoo sayang dengan Daniel dan bagaimana Daniel senang menempel dengan Seongwoo.

Sejenak Chungha menuju meja di kamar Daniel dan membuat susu. 

  
  


—✿✿✿—

  
  


_ Maret, 2005. _

Seongwoo menghampiri adiknya yang sedang bercermin di kamar. 

“Niel, hari ini mau sekolah ya?” 

“Eum! Aku diantar Kakak yaa?”

“Okey!” 

Hari ini, adalah hari pertama Daniel memasuki taman kanak-kanak. Sama seperti Kakaknya, ia memilih TK Widya. Sebetulnya, ada satu TK lagi di kompleks mereka, tetapi karena Daniel senang mengintil si Kakak, jadi lah TK Widya pilihannya. 

Sementara Seongwoo, anak itu sudah memasuki SD kelas 4, tepatnya di SD Nusa Bangsa, berada di luar kompleksnya. Namun, bagi Seongwoo, itu tidak terlalu jauh. Makanya ia memilih berjalan kaki sehari-hari.

Selesai sarapan pagi bersama Ayah dan Mamanya, Daniel dan Seongwoo pun berangkat. Awalnya, Kang Seung-yoon, Ayah mereka, menawarkan tumpangan agar kedua putranya tidak perlu berjalan kaki dan kemungkinan telat. Namun, Daniel dengan sigap menolak, katanya ‘Aku mau sama Kakak Seongwoo!’ . Mendengar antusiasme Daniel, Seung-yoon tidak mampu berkata tidak.

Di perjalanan menuju TK Widya, Seongwoo dengan senantiasa menggandeng tangan Daniel, menjaga Daniel agar adiknya berjalan di pojok dan ia di pinggir. Karena takut-takut kalau Daniel berjalan dipinggir, akan diserempet kendaraan bermotor.

"Niel, nanti pulang dengan Kakak lagi atau pulang sendiri?" 

"Dengan Kakak! Niel mau sama Kakak!" 

"Okeey, tunggu Kakak ya!" 

Daniel mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum. Menunjukkan matanya yang hilang. 

Setelah mengantar Daniel, Seongwoo langsung berlari menuju sekolahnya. Bukan apa, saat melihatnya di jam tangan, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 6.58, artinya hanya dua menit lagi tersisa. Perjalanan dari TK Widya menuju SD Nusa Bangsa membutuhkan waktu 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Sungguh, ini bencana pagi bagi Seongwoo. 

Begitu sampai di depan sekolah, gerbang sudah ditutup. 

“Pak Satpam! Saya mau masuk!” 

“Tidak boleh! Sedang upacara, kamu upacara di luar!” 

“Ya ampun, Pak, telat dikit juga!” 

“Dikit apanya! Kamu telat tujuh menit!” 

“Astaga dragon. Pak, itu tuh masih awal-awal upacaranya.” 

“Mana ada! Itu paskibra lagi mau pengangkatan bendera! Ayo cepat hormat!” 

Dengan malas, Seongwoo hormat kepada bendera merah putih. Sepanjang upacara, Seongwoo berdiri di luar gerbang sekolah. Ia baru boleh masuk setelah upacara selesai, bersama dengan beberapa temannya yang juga telat. Belun lagi wejangan dari guru olahraga dan pembagian hukuman nanti sepulang sekolah, dimana Seongwoo kebagian hukuman membersihkan taman belakang. 

Memasuki ruang kelas dengan tenang, untungnya di kelas belum ada guru, Seongwoo aman. 

——

Selesai kegiatan belajar mengajar, Seongwoo langsung mengambil sapu lidi di gudang dan menuju taman belakang untuk membersihkan sampah dedaunan. Ternyata, sudah ada guru yang mencatat nama anak-anak yang melaksanakan hukuman, Seongwoo ada di daftar urut pertama karena ia datang paling awal. Selang lima menit, baru berdatangan siswa-siswa lain. 

Hukuman membersihkan taman itu hanya mitos belaka. Nyatanya, Seongwoo dan beberapa siswa lainnya ditahan karena mereka bukan hanya membersihkan taman, tetapi juga menata pot-pot bunga, membuat campuran pupuk dengan tanah, dan menyiram satu persatu tanaman. Sebetulnya, kalau hanya membersihkan sampah dedaunan, mungkin hanya akan memakan waktu sepuluh sampai lima belas menit. Hal yang sama terjadi pada anak-anak yang bertugas membersihkan koridor, ternyata mereka bukan hanya membersihkan koridor lantai satu, tetapi juga lantai dua dan lantai tiga. 

Pekerjaan hukuman ini harusnya rampung saat jam 10.45, namun karena banyak yang harus dilakukan, semua baru selesai pukul 11.30. 

Lelah. Itu satu kata yang mendeskripsikan Seongwoo saat ini. Seongwoo tahu sekarang mengapa hampir seluruh siswa disini datang terlewat pagi dan tidak ingin terlambat. Ternyata hukuman terlambatnya sebegini melelahkan. Walaupun semua yang dilakukan siswa dalam bimbingan guru, tetap saja ini menguras tenaga. Ini adalah bentuk hukuman yang membuat siswa jera. 

Asik berleha-leha di Warung Nyai yang berada di seberang sekolah untuk mengisi tenaga, Seongwoo tiba-tiba memukul dahinya.

“Astaga! Daniel! Nyai, Seongwoo pergi dulu! Ini uang untuk teh pucuk!”

Seongwoo langsung mengeluarkan uang lima ribuan dan mengacir pergi tanpa menunggu kembalian dari Nyai. Sejujurnya, tenaga Seongwoo sudah habis, tetapi karena teringat Daniel, ia berlari kencang dengan sisa tenaganya. Serius, ia baru ingat Daniel selesai pukul 10.00. Kalau saja Seongwoo tidak terlambat tadi dan berakhir mengerjakan hukuman, Daniel tidak harus menunggu lama, paling berat hanya tiga puluh menit.

Begitu sampai di TK Widya, Seongwoo melihat Daniel tengah bermain kapur sendirian. Wajahnya betul-betul murung. Tersisa disana hanya satu orang guru, sepertinya sengaja menunggu Daniel dijemput. 

Secara perlahan, Seongwoo mendekati Daniel dan berjongkok di hadapan bocah gembil itu. 

“Daniel…”

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum begitu menemukan Seongwoo dihadapannya.

“Kakak Woo!” 

Daniel melupakan kapurnya, tangannya meraih leher Seongwoo, memeluk Kakaknya dengan erat. Seongwoo sendiri hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

“Daniel, maaf ya Kakak lama…”

“Uhm… Daniel bosan….. Kenapa lama?”

“Kakak tadi dihukum sama Ibu Guru karena nakal, heheheheh.”

Daniel sontak melepas pelukannya, ia melotot menatap Kakaknya. Seongwoo yang menyaksikan hal tersebut merasa gemas sendiri, sepertinya ia akan diomeli oleh Daniel.

_ Tetot.  _

Salah.

“Siapa yang berani hukum-hukum Kakak aku seenaknya?!?! Ndak boleh harusnya! Lagi ya, Kakak itu rajin, selalu belajar tiap malam, tidak nakal. Tidak mungkin dihukum! Bu Guru-nya salah menghukum Kakak! Biar saja nanti Bu Guru menyesal!”

Seongwoo tidak mampu menahan tawanya saat mendengar ocehan panjang lebar Daniel. Adiknya selalu sukses memberi kejutan. Jangan lupakan, saat berkata seperti itu, Daniel melakukan gaya sok marah dengan berkacak pinggang. 

Gemas dengan adiknya, Seongwoo mencubiti pipi gembil Daniel dan mengecupnya. Daniel yang dihujani kecupan oleh Kakaknya hanya memejamkan mata seraya tersenyum senang.

Setelah berterima kasih pada Guru Daniel yang rela menemani adiknya, Seongwoo pun pulang bersama Daniel. Sebelum benar-benar pulang, Seongwoo mengajak Daniel ke salah satu supermarket kecil di depan kompleks untuk membeli es krim.

“Campina atau Walls?”

Seongwoo sudah pasrah sih kalau Daniel memilih Walls. Itu artinya, ia harus kehilangan tabungan jajannya selama tiga hari. Namun, kita tahu Daniel anak yang baik, bukan?

“Campina! Aku mau es krim spongebob ya, Kak!”

“Okeee!”

Sama seperti Daniel, Seongwoo menjatuhkan pilihan pada es krim spongebob.

Setelah membayar es krim, Seongwoo memberikannya pada Daniel. Bocah lima tahun itu terlihat senang dengan es krimnya. 

“Kak, spongebobnya jadi penyok aku makan!” 

Seongwoo tertawa sembari mengusap rambut adiknya. Mereka memakan es krimnya di depan supermarket karena Seongwoo tidak terlalu senang makan sambil berjalan. 

Beres dengan es krim, Seongwoo dan Daniel pun berjalan pulang. 

  
  


—✿✿✿—

  
  


_ Agustus, 2012. _

Daniel hari ini memutuskan untuk tidak jajan. Mungkin dua puluh hari kedepan pun akan seperti itu. Pasalnya, ini sudah tinggal menghitung hari menuju ulang tahun Kakaknya. Jujur, Daniel sudah menabung dari empat bulan yang lalu, tetapi baru-baru ini benar-benar totalitas. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak jajan sama sekali setiap harinya dan merengek pada Chungha minta dibawakan bekal. Semua yang ada di rumah dibawa, mulai dari nasi dan lauk, susu kotak, juga buah-buahan. Chungha sebetulnya senang melihat Daniel mau membawa bekal, tetapi ini bukan Daniel sekali. Berbeda dengan Seongwoo yang sampai SMA masih senang dibawakan bekal, Daniel tidak demikian. Sekitar kelas tiga akhir, putra bungsunya menolak dibawakan bekal, dengan alasan  _ ‘Aku kan dah besar, Ma! Malu tau! _ ’. Chungha dan Seongwoo bagian mengiyakan saja, bocah satu itu memang sulit diatur.

Saat ini Keluarga Kang sedang makan malam, bisa ditebak siapa yang paling lahap? Tentunya, Daniel. 

“Niel, kamu tumben makannya lahap banget? Sampe nambah tiga piring, kamu abis nguli dimana?

Seongwoo bertanya, niatnya ingin sekaligus meledek adiknya, tetapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Daniel membuat hati Seongwoo miris.

“Nggak. Aku memang nggak jajan di sekolah. Lapar.”

_ Oops. Ketahuan deh. Daniel dan mulutnya.  _

“Hah? Nggak jajan? Kan setiap hari dikasih uang sama Mama, terus kadang ditambah sama Papa, Kakak juga kalau ada uang lebih suka taruh di laci meja belajar kamu, kok nggak jajan? Kamu nggak lemes di sekolah? Sekolahnya bisa mikir nggak?”

Seongwoo dan kekhawatirannya pada Daniel. Seongwoo itu kenal betul Daniel. Adiknya selalu makan dengan porsi yang banyak. Maka dari itu, mendengar adiknya tidak jajan membuat Seongwoo khawatir. Biasa, Daniel jajan pagi itu roti, walaupun sudah sarapan di rumah. Saat istirahat, Daniel akan membeli nasi dan lauk yang tersedia di kantin, ini sih sudah disubstitusi dengan bekal dari Mama. Lalu pulangnya, Daniel akan jajan lagi kalau bukan jelly, yogurt, atau biskuit. Banyak? Ya, memang. Tidak heran uang jajan Daniel untuk ukuran anak SD tidak sedikit, lebih dari uang jajan Seongwoo dulu. Meski begitu, baik Seongwoo maupun Chungha selalu mengarahkan Daniel untuk tidak jajan sembarangan, jadi walaupun jajan ya tetap berbobot. Karena Keluarga Kang tidak mau sampai kecolongan lagi seperti kasus Seongwoo dulu, terlalu sering jajan sembarangan sampai Diare berhari-hari. Ingat waktu itu Seongwoo pernah jajan sembarangan? Iya, besoknya si bocah kurus langsung Diare.

“Ng…. Kak, ndakpapa kok. Daniel memang mau hemat, hehehe.”

_ Ya, Tuhan, aku jarang ibadah, tapi tolong dong Kak Seongwoo jangan sampai tahu. _ Jeritan hati Daniel, panjatan doa mendadak karena takut ketahuan Seongwoo. 

“Mau hemat? Memang Daniel mau beli apa? Daniel gak usah hemat-hemat gitu ah, kalo Daniel mau nanti Kakak belikan.”

“Ee—eh ng—gak usah, aku mau beli pake uang ku sendiri, Kak. Aku mau belajar nabung gitu, heheheh.”

Daniel mengusak-usak kupingnya yang tidak gatal. Ketahuan ia sedang berbohong. Chungha yang mengamati hal tersebut hanya tersenyum, ia merasa sepertinya tahu alasan mengapa Daniel tidak jajan.

“Gak papa! Ayo, Daniel mau beli—”

“Seongwoo, sudah ndak papa, adik kamu mau belajar nabung itu loh.”

Ini Chungha, sedikit banyak ia ingin membantu Daniel yang keliatan kesulitan menghadapi Seongwoo.

“Iya Woo, adik kamu diapresiasi dong, dia lagi belajar nabung itu.”

Seung-yoon, sang Ayah, ikut menimpali. Ya, tidak ada salahnya kan mendukung maksud baik anak? Kapan lagi?

“Tapi, kasihan Daniel, ndak jajan nanti—”

“Ndak papa, Woo sayang. Nanti porsi bekal Daniel Mama tambah, oke? Kamu ini ngurusi adik kamu melulu, diri kamu tuh diurusi!”

“Tau kamu, Woo! Dah punya pacar belom? Masa udah SMA masih jomblo aja. Sekali-sekali rasain pacaran loh nggak papa.”

Sontak Daniel melotot mendengar perkataan Ayahnya. Sampai kapanpun, Daniel tidak pernah setuju dengan ide Seongwoo pacaran. Serius, tidak akan. Apalagi Seongwoo menikah, tidak boleh! Biar saja nanti Daniel juga tidak akan pacaran atau menikah juga, ia hanya akan mengurus Seongwoo sampai tua. Pokoknya, Seongwoo itu hanya milik Daniel. 

Kontras dengan Daniel, Seongwoo hanya mesam-mesem sendiri tidak jelas setelah mendengar perkataan sang Ayah.

“Heheheh, itu bukan lapak Seongwoo, Yah. Hm, apa ya, Seongwoo ndak cocok pacaran-pacaran gitu.” 

Daniel mengelus dadanya lega.  _ Haduh, Tuhan, makasih ya. _

“Loh, kamu tau darimana nggak cocok? Kamu aja kan belum pernah coba.”

Mendengar pertanyaan sang Mama, Seongwoo makin salah tingkah. Ia bingung menjelaskan hal ini kepada kedua orang tuanya.

“Eum—waktu itu pernah, aku  _ backstreet _ dari kalian semua, heheheh.”

Baru saja Daniel mengelus dada lega, ia langsung kaget lagi. Astaga, ia merasa kecolongan. 

“Oh yaa? Cantik atau tampan pacar kamu?” 

Itu pertanyaan dari Chungha, meskipun menggunakan nada yang kasual, disitu Chungha berhati-hati. Takutnya kan, anaknya ini memiliki orientasi seksual yang berbeda.

“Cantik Ma, heheheh.”

Oke, Daniel makin panas. _Tuhan, neraka ini masih jauh kan ya jaraknya?_ _Tapi kenapa ya kok gerah betul?_

“Terus, kamu kenapa putus, Woo? Apa hanya karena ndak cocok pacaran aja?”

“Eum—kayaknya aku juga nggak cocok sama perempuan yaa, tapi nggak tau. Aku masih nyari jati diriku, Yah.” 

Ayah dan Mamanya hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka singkat. Ya, sedikit-sedikit, setidaknya mereka paham bagaimana perkembangan putra sulung mereka. 

Daniel yang sedari tadi diam, mulai berpikir.  _ Kalau Kak Seongwoo nggak cocok sama perempuan, sama aku yang laki-laki cocok kali ya? _

Lalu, terlontar begitu saja akhirnya pertanyaan ini.

“Kak, kalo pacaran sama aku bakal cocok nggak?”

Tiba-tiba Seung-yoon, Chungha, dan Seongwoo tersedak. Mereka kaget mendengar pertanyaan Daniel. Namun, setelahnya, mereka tertawa, Daniel kecil memang lucu. 

“Nyel, kok tanya begitu?” 

“Soalnya aku mau jadi pacar Kakak! Aku mau lindungin, Kakak!”

Ketiganya tertawa lagi mendengar ujaran Daniel. Mereka berpikir Daniel hanya mengasal. Padahal, Daniel tidak mengasal. Kesalahan mereka adalah meremehkan tekad anak kecil. 

“Emm, Nyel nggak jadi pacar Kakak pun udah sering ngelindungin Kakak kok.”

“Oh, ya Kak?”

“Iya, Nyel, kan setiap kita  _ movie marathon _ di ruang keluarga, kamu yang selalu sedia raket dan membasmi nyamuk jahat. Itu udah bentuk melindungi loh!”

Mata Daniel langsung berbinar. Tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah melakukan tindakan heroik kecil-kecilan untuk Seongwoo. Bangga? Oh, tentunya. Tekad untuk menjaga Seongwoo sampai tua makin bulat. 

“Makasih ya, Nyel sayang.” 

Seongwoo berkata sembari mengusap rambut Daniel. Senyumnya yang hangat langsung menembus relung hati Daniel. Bocah SD itu langsung turun dari kursi makan dan memeluk Kakaknya erat. Seongwoo yang awalnya kaget, langsung tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Daniel. 

Seketika perasaan Chungha dan Seung-yoon menghangat mengamati keakuran kedua putra mereka. 

  
  


——

  
  


H-5 menuju ulang tahun Seongwoo. Daniel bersyukur tabungannya sudah terkumpul. Sekarang tinggal memikirkan bagaimana membeli barang yang ia incar untuk kado Seongwoo. 

Bermenit-menit dan Daniel tetap buntu. Malas berpikir terlalu lama, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk minta bantuan Mama.

Daniel ingat, Seongwoo itu ingin membeli skinny jeans. Karena jeans tidak murah, Daniel sampai harus nabung berbulan-bulan. Tidak apa sih, Daniel senang kok. 

Menghampiri Mama yang sedang menonton sinetron FTV di ruang keluarga untuk menyampaikan maksudnya. 

“Ma, beliin skinny jeans dong.”

“Oh, Daniel mau pakai skinny jeans?”

“Eh, bukan untuk Daniel! Untuk Kak Seongwoo, ini uangnya Ma. Ukurannya punyanya Kak Seongwoo ya, Ma. Oh, ya, ini surprise, jangan kasih tau Kak Woo.”

Daniel betulan memberikan Mamanya uang pecahan yang sudah dikareti dan dibalut plastik bening. Chungha tahu, ini tidak sedikit. Pasti butuh berbulan-bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak ini. Sedikit banyak, Chungha salut dengan Daniel. Pun, ia tidak menyangka ternyata sebegitu sayangnya Daniel dengan Seongwoo sampai rela menyisihkan uang jajan berbulan-bulan. 

“Yasudah, siang ini Kak Seongwoo les dan pulang telat kan? Kita pergi ke Taman Anggrek ya. Sekalian deh, Mama mau ke Pasar Kopro ngambil emas. Daniel ganti baju terus siap-siap gih.”

Mendengar perkataan Mama, Daniel langsung bergegas ke kamarnya dan siap-siap. Begitu pun dengan Chungha. 

Begitu keduanya siap, Chungha langsung mengemudikan mobilnya. Rute yang Chungha pilih kali ini bukan jalan biasa, melainkan jalan toll. Begitu memasuki toll dalam kota, jalanan mulai padat. Begitu dekat pintu keluar Slipi, Chungha langsung mengambil lajur kiri. 

Tujuan pertama Chungha itu Pasar Kopro, mengambil emas pesanannya. 

“Ma, kita ke Pasar dulu?” 

“Iya, Niel. Mama ambil emas di Koh Ateng dulu ya?” 

“Oke!” 

Daniel memberikan jempolnya tanda ia setuju. 

Begitu sampai di Pasar Kopro, ya seperti biasa, namanya pasar susah mencari tempat parkir. Chungha sempat stres tidak tahu harus parkir dimana. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan tempat parkir, tetapi di luar pasar. Sialnya, mereka jadi harus berjalan kaki dan itu cukup jauh. 

Sampai akhirnya mereka menemukan gerai emas Koh Ateng, yaitu  _ ‘Ateng Collection’ _ . 

“Koh, emas pesenan Chungha mana?”

“Oooo? Chungha? Sebentar ya! Bejo, tolong itu emas Chungha!” 

Samar-samar Chunha mendengar jawaban anak buah Koh Ateng berupa kalimat  _ ‘Oke, siap’ _ dari dalam. 

“Eh, Chungha, ini bawa piyik siapa ni?”

“Ooh, ini Daniel, Koh. Daniel, ayo salim sama Koh Ateng.”

“Halo, om! Aku Daniel.”

Daniel dengan percaya diri mengulurkan tangannya untuk salim. Koh Ateng pun menyalami Daniel.

“Chungha, anaknya pinter ya?”

“Oooh, anaknya siapa dulu.”

Setelah berbincang ini-itu dengan Koh Ateng, tidak lama, Bejo pun datang membawa emas pesanan Chungha. Setelah puas mengamati hasil pahatan emas Koh Ateng, Chungha membayar dengan sejumlah uang dan mereka pergi meninggalkan pasar.

Di pintu keluar pasar, Daniel tidak sengaja melihat Kakek tua yang sedang menarik gerobak sampah ditemani cucunya yang masih kecil di seberang jalan. Hati Daniel yang tergerak untuk memberi sedikit kepada mereka, membuat bocah itu menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. 

“Daniel, kok berhenti, Nak?”

“Aku mau ngasih si Kakek, Maa. Tunggu, yaa.” 

“Eh, eh Daniel!” 

Secara spontan, Daniel langsung mengacir masuk ke Pasar Kopro lagi. Ia ingat, tadi ada restoran bernama Chinese Food Alip. Enak tidaknya ya kurang tahu, namun ia merasa mungkin makanan ini akan sedikit membantu. 

_ Sebetulnya uang ini bisa jadi tambahan beli kaos untuk Kak Seongwoo, tapi Kakek tadi kasian.  _

Daniel langsung memesan berbagai macam makanan, minta pramusajinya untuk bergerak cepat karena ia tidak punya banyak waktu. 

Sedang menunggu makanan, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering kencang, Mamanya menelepon.

“ _ DANIEL! Kamu dimana?!?!? Mama khawatir, sayaaang! _ ”

“Ehehehe maaf Ma main kabur, aku di Chinese Food Alip, Ma.”

“ _ Oke, Mama kesitu. Kamu jangan kemana-mana ya? _ ”

“Siap, Bu Bos!”

Setelah menunggu sekian menit, yah tidak terlalu lama karena tidak mengantri juga, akhirnya pesanan Daniel jadi. Ada empat styrofoam dalam satu kantung plastik. Usai membayar pesanannya, ia menunggu Chungha yang katanya ingin menyusul. 

Sepuluh menit menunggu, Chungha baru muncul. 

“Ma, kok lama sih? Makanannya sampe udah jadi.”

“Heh, anak nakaaaal. Mama itu tadi bingung nyari tempatnya. Kamu nih, ada-ada aja kelakukannya.”

“Makanya, Ma, jangan paniiiik dong! Mama biasanya kalo panik jadi bingung loooh.”

“Nggak tau ah, males Mama sama kamu. Awas ya!”

Daniel hanya terkikik mendengar ucapan sok galak Chungha. Bukan apa, Mamanya ini tidak pernah marah, paling parah hanya kesal. Seumur hidup, Daniel tidak pernah merasa dimarahi, hanya dinasehati. 

Begitu keluar pasar, Daniel bersyukur karena si Kakek masih ada bersama cucu, sepertinya tengah beristirahat. 

“Ma, nyebrang yuk!”

“Ngapain? Parkirannya aja diujung, nggak nyebrang.”

“Mau nyamperin Kakek.”

“Hm, oke?” 

Chungha pun menuruti kemauan Daniel, walaupun ia juga masih bingung mengapa bocah SD itu mengajaknya menyebrang. Begitu terbebas dari lalu lalang kendaraan bermotor, Daniel langsung menghampiri si Kakek. 

“Kakek! Ini untuk Kakek yaa, semoga bermanfaat!”

“Loh, ini banyak dek?”

“Ndakpapa! Biar kenyang kayak Daniel, heheheeheh.” 

Selesai menyerahkan bungkusan makanan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Kakek dan cucunya, Daniel menghampiri Chungha yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati dengan jarak. 

“Daniel, kamu dapet darimana ilmu berbagi begini?”

“Dari Kakak. Dia suka ke agen beli snack banyak terus di stok di mobilnya. Aku kira mah Kak Seongwoo maruk mau habisin semua, taunya itu untuk anak kecil pengemis atau pengamen gitu, Ma! Kata Kak Seongwoo, kurang bagus ngasih mereka uang, baiknya ngasih makanan aja. Yaudah deh, heheheeheh,”

Daniel menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya setelah berbicara panjang lebar. Tolong, ini busa di mulut Daniel menumpuk.

“Yaampun, sayangnya Mama pinteeer bangeeet sih!” 

Chungha langsung mencium dahi anaknya singkat kemudian memberikan pelukan yang erat. Tidak peduli mereka sedang berada di pinggir jalan.

Begitu beres cara pelukan macam teletubby, keduanya langsung menuju parkiran. 

Destinasi selanjutnya, Taman Anggrek. 

Daniel tidak tahu sih ingin membeli skinny jeans dimana, tapi Daniel sering dengar Seongwoo berkata, lepis? lapis? lupis? Haduh Daniel lupa, tanya Mama saja lah. Makanya, begitu sampai di Taman Anggrek, Daniel langsung bertanya pada Chungha.

“Ma, kita itu mau ke lepis kan?”

“Hah? Levi's maksud kamu?”

“Iya kali ya, Daniel lupa.”

Jawaban Daniel yang asal membuat Chungha terkikik. Belum lagi ekspresi kebingungan Daniel beserta gerakan menggaruk-garuk kepala, membuat Chungha geleng-geleng. 

Pantas saja Seongwoo sayang sekali sama Daniel, adiknya memang selucu itu. 

Takut bungsunya kelaparan, Chungha menawarkan Daniel makan. 

“Niel, mau makan dulu nggak?” 

“Nggak, Ma. Aku mau cari kado buat Kakak.” 

“Okee, sayang.”

Daniel dan Chungha pun menuju gerai Levi's yang berada di lantai UG, berniat sesegera mungkin mengeksekusi tujuan mereka.

“Ma, beli yang warna aneh ini atau biru tua?”

Sumpah, Chungha malu. Daniel ini polos dan mulutnya susah di rem. Apalagi waktu Daniel bilang ‘warna aneh’ pegawai Levi's langsung memusatkan perhatian pada mereka. Persis seperti Seongwoo sih tabiatnya. Chungha maklum, Daniel kan memang banyak bergaul dengan Seongwoo.

“Niel, ini bukan warna aneh, namanya warna telur asin. Kalau yang ini biru dongker. Kakakmu kira-kira lebih senang yang mana ya?” 

“Hmm, yang warna telur asin aja kali ya? Lucu kayaknya.” 

“Okee, tunggu ya, Mama cariin ukuran Kakakmu.”

Setelah mengurus ukuran kemudian membayar, Chungha pun memberikan skinny jeans itu kepada Daniel. 

“Mau dibungkus di tukang bungkus kado atau gimana, Niel?”

“Niel mau bungkus sendiri aja. Katanya Kak Seongwoo seneng sama hasil bungkusan kado dari Niel.”

Chungha tersenyum. Padahal, bungkusan kado buatan Daniel ini sangat berantakan. Chungha ingat tahun lalu, saat Daniel memberikan kadonya untuk Seongwoo yang dibungkus asal-asalan, putra bungsunya terlihat sangat kecewa karena kemampuan membungkus kado yang payah. Namun Seongwoo adalah Seongwoo, tanpa ragu ia menerima kado dari Daniel sembari berkata  _ ‘Ndakpapa Niel, yang penting ini hasil bungkusanmu, Kakak suka’ _ . 

  
  


——

  
  


Beberapa jam menuju ulang tahun Seongwoo. Seisi rumah mondar mandir kesana kemari mempersiapkan semuanya dan memastikan aktivitas mereka tidak mengundang banyak suara 

Bibi yang sudah memasak makanan dari jam delapan tadi, tinggal memanasi semuanya di microwave. Seung-yoon bertugas menghias rumah bersama Chungha. Daniel yang dengan keadaan mengantuk, berusaha meniup balon sebisanya. 

Begitu tengah malam tiba, Daniel masuk ke kamar Seongwoo, bertugas untuk membangunkan Kakaknya. Sesuai harapan, Seongwoo tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan sampai mendengkur halus, sepertinya kelelahan dengan kegiatan sekolah. 

Awalnya Daniel mengusap-usap pipi Seongwoo, Kakaknya tidak bangun. Mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh Seongwoo, masih belum membuahkan hasil. Terakhir, ini adalah cara membangunkan orang yang paling dibenci Seongwoo, yaitu menarik-narik hidung, lalu berhasil. Sang Kakak akhirnya bangun. 

Mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Seongwoo kaget mengapa Daniel ada di kamarnya. 

“Hnggg, kenapa Niel?”

“Bangun, Kak!” 

“Eumm, iya tapi kenapa ya?”

Haduh, Daniel bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya, jadi ini yang keluar dari mulutnya. 

“Kebakaran!”

“HAH HAH HAH?!?!?!? Yaudah ayo cepetan!” 

Seongwoo langsung terbangun dan memungut tas ransel, mengisinya dengan ponsel, dompet, dan buku-bukunya yang masih ia perlukan, juga surat-surat penting seperti ijazah, piagam, lalu rapor sekolah. Setelah semua siap, ia langsung menggandeng Daniel dan turun ke bawah. 

Entah Seongwoo yang bodoh, terlalu mengantuk atau terlalu percaya dengan perkataan bocah SD, ia sampai tidak lihat sebetulnya tidak ada kebakaran. 

Lalu yang terjadi di luar ekspektasi Seongwoo. 

“Selamat ulang tahun! Selamat ulang ta….”

Baik, ini adalah perayaan ulang tahun tercanggung. Chungha, Seung-yoon dan Bibi kaget dengan Seongwoo yang membawa tas ransel layaknya orang mau minggat. Seongwoo memperlihatkan ekspresi tercengang karena yang terbakar bukan rumah, melainkan lilin kue. 

Beberapa detik hening, sampai Chungha bertanya,

“Woo, kamu mau kemana?”

“Mau kabur—eng—nggak maksudnya, aku kira kebakaran….”

“Hah? Kebakaran dari mana?”

“Kata Daniel..…”

Semua langsung mengarahkan perhatiannya ke si bungsu. Apakah yang Daniel lakukan? Saking malunya bocah itu, ia menghadapkan wajah serta tubuhnya ke dinding. 

Semua anggota keluarga tertawa kecuali Daniel. Si bungsu dan kelakuan anehnya. 

  
  


——

  
  


Selesai tiup lilin dan potong kue, Keluarga Kang lanjut menyantap masakan Bibi. Semua makan dengan heboh, tidak terkecuali si Bibi yang ikut tertawa akan tingkah konyol Daniel.

Sepanjang itu, Daniel tidak berbuat apa-apa selain menampakkan senyum watados. 

Agenda setelah makan adalah penyerahan kado, semua memiliki kadonya masing-masing. Seung-yoon memberikan oversized sweater. Chungha memberikan ikat pinggang coklat yang pernah dilirik Seongwoo saat mereka berada di Keris Gallery. Bibi memberikan Seongwoo tote bag hasil berburu di stationery. Lalu, si Bungsu. Jujur, kado yang Seongwoo paling tunggu adalah dari Daniel. Bocah itu juga sengaja ingin memberikan kadonya paling terakhir, katanya,  _ ‘supaya kado dari Daniel terlihat spesial’. _

Begitu membuka kado dari Daniel, Seongwoo senang sekaligus sedih. Ini skinny jeans. Seongwoo sudah mengincar ingin membeli skinny jeans sejak lama, tapi belum kesampaian. Bukan apa, Seongwoo ini sedang jadi panitia pensi, uangnya selalu habis untuk memakmurkan acara, apalagi kelompoknya malas berjualan, maunya patungan. Alasan Seongwoo senang dibawakan bekal ya ini, karena kadang untuk jajan saja uangnya tiris.

“Daniel…. nabung berapa lama?”

“Eum, lupa sih, heheheheh.”

Bohong. Daniel sebetulnya ingat, tapi melihat wajah Seongwoo yang entah terharu entah sedih, ia berbohong saja akhirnya. Karena kalau berkata jujur, bisa-bisa tangis Seongwoo pecah.

“Aaaa, Danieeeel!”

Seongwoo langsung berjongkok dan memeluk adiknya erat. Daniel itu selalu seperti ini, selalu membuat Seongwoo begini. Daniel yang dipeluk pun membalasnya dengan tidak kalah erat. Lalu sesaat, Daniel merasakan pundaknya basah, 

“Kakak! Kok menangis?”

Seongwoo yang ditanya seperti itu malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya. 

Chungha, Seung-yoon, dan Bibi pun ikut terharu. 

  
  


—✿✿✿—

  
  


_ Oktober, 2018.  _

Satu hari setelah perayaan ulang tahun Seongwoo. 

**[TEMPO.CO, Jakarta: Pesawat Lion Air JT 610 jatuh di Tanjung Karawang]**

Seongwoo yang sedang menyiapkan berkas yang diminta oleh partnernya untuk menemui klien nanti mendadak beku. 

_ Lion… Air.... Mama... Papa…..? _

Tidak mau berkubang dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mengklik berita yang tertera di bar notifikasi ponselnya, lalu membaca dengan seksama. Selesai membaca berita, Seongwoo langsung menarikan jarinya membuka aplikasi whatsapp, mengecek e-ticket yang sempat dibagikan oleh Mama di grup keluarga. 

Benar. 

**Lion Air JT610 Boeing 737-8 Max.**

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, indera pernapasannya sulit berfungsi, sekujur tubuhnya tidak bergerak. Dunianya serasa berhenti berputar. Seongwoo hancur, benar-benar hancur. 

Nestapa. Satu kata yang mendeskripsikan keadaannya dengan sempurna. 

Seongwoo hanya diam, tidak menghiraukan sekitarnya. Sampai partnernya, Pak Wira, menepuk bahunya berkali-kali. 

“Seongwoo? Kamu ada apa?” 

Seongwoo terpaku sejenak, tidak mengerti harus merespon apa. Begitu sampai di detik kesekian, ia baru kembali pada dunianya. 

“Ah, Pak, saya boleh izin pulang?” 

“Loh? Lalu berkasnya? Memang ada apa?”

“Berkasnya 90% sudah selesai. Tolong, Pak. Ini masalah personal.” 

“Tapi, kamu kan jam tiga harus bertemu klien? Seongwoo, mana profesionalisme kamu?”

“Pak, ini menyangkut nyawa keluarga saya. Lalu, kalau bapak ingin berbicara masalah profesionalisme, apakah tidak cukup selama ini saya tunjukkan? Bahkan di hari libur nasional saya tetap bekerja, sekalipun tanpa uang lembur.”

Pak Wira terdiam. Argumen Seongwoo kali ini tidak terbantahkan. Selama ini memang, hanya Seongwoo yang tahan bekerja dengannya. Tidak ada yang mampu bekerja segesit Seongwoo, pun tidak ada yang bekerja sekeras dia. Seongwoo itu ibarat paket komplit spesial, sudah cerdas, gesit, lalu rajin. Cacat di Seongwoo hanya kadang, lelaki itu melihat kasus terlalu personal. 

“Baik lah, saya beri kompensasi kali ini. Kamu bisa pulang.”

Begitu mendapat izin dari partnernya, Seongwoo mengemas barang-barangnya. Dengan cepat, Seongwoo langsung keluar dari kantornya dan menuju lantai dasar. 

Gatot Subroto tidak terlalu padat saat ini, maklum, masih siang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Seongwoo mengebut menuju kediamannya, di Bulungan. 

Rumah mewah dengan konsep minimalis itu beberapa hari ini hanya ditempati oleh Seongwoo, Daniel, dan Bibi. Dikarenakan Seungyoon yang memiliki perjalanan bisnis ke Bangka Belitung dan Chungha yang ingin menemani sang suami. Namun naas, siapa yang akan mengira bahwa kapal udara keluaran Boeing itu akan terjun bebas? Perjalanan bisnis menjemput maut. Sebetulnya, Seongwoo sudah ingin pesankan Garuda, tetapi klien Ayahnya mengatakan bahwa mereka sudah memesankan tiket. 

Seongwoo benar-benar lemas. Ia terus berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dengan meminum air mineral dingin. Sedari tadi, Bibi bertanya apa yang terjadi, tetapi tidak Seongwoo gubris sama sekali. 

Sampai di menit keberapa, Seongwoo mendengar pintu rumah dibuka lalu ditutup secara kasar. Seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah dengan rusuh, nafasnya terengah-engah, mengenakan seragam SMA-nya dengan lengkap. Laki-laki itu berteriak, mencari satu orang.

“Kak Sengwoo! Kak Seongwoo!!!!”

“Kak Seongwoo!!!!”

“Kak!!!”

“Kakak!!”

Seongwoo sadar saat adiknya memanggil, tetapi yang dilakukan Seongwoo hanya diam. Begitu, sang Adik menemukan Seongwoo sedang berdiri di dapur, menumpukan tangannya ke counter dengan tatapan kosong, Daniel mulai berhenti berteriak. Secara perlahan, Daniel berjalan mendekati si Kakak.

“Kak…..?”

Sunyi. Tidak ada respon sedikit pun. Menatap mata Daniel pun tidak.

“Kak… Itu….. Gimana…..”

Masih statis, respon Seongwoo nihil. 

“Kak…..”

Daniel mulai terisak, tidak kuat menahan bendungan air di pelupuk matanya. Ia mengguncang bahu Kakaknya, menuntut sebuah respon. Namun apa daya, Seongwoo malah ikut menjatuhkan kristal beningnya.

Mereka memeluk satu sama lain, mencurahkan emosi yang sempat terpendam. Bahu keduanya basah. Tangisan kali ini bukan sekadar isakan belaka. 

  
  


——

  
  


Puas menangis di dapur tadi, dua bersaudara itu berada di bilik Seongwoo, tiduran dengan mata sembab memandangi langit-langit atap. Sunyi, senyap, tidak ada suara, sekalipun ada, hanya berasal dari mesin air conditioner kamar.

Sampai kemudian Seongwoo merasakan tangan yang melingkar di perut, lalu kepala yang dikubur di bahu. Tidak ada tangisan. Seongwoo tidak paham, tetapi ia melakukan apa yang menurutnya baik saat ini, menyisir rambut Daniel lembut. 

“Kak, setelah ini… Aku cuman punya Kakak.”

Seongwoo hanya tersenyum miris. Setelah ini pun, yang ia miliki hanya Daniel.

“Niel, kita kan belom cek daftar penumpang hilangnya. Siapa tau kan—”

“Kak, tapi tadi kita coba telpon Mama sama Papa gak bisa.”

“Niel, mungkin mereka sibuk—”

“Kak, plis. Kakak kan tau, sesibuk apapun mereka, nggak bakal nggak angkat telpon. Inget nggak waktu Daniel nelpon Papa pas dia lagi meeting cuman buat bilang  _ ‘Daniel dapet delapan puluh matematikanya’ _ tetep diladenin kok! Bahkan kita ngobrol sampe bermenit-menit.”

Seongwoo terdiam, Adiknya benar. Sesibuk apapun mereka, tidak akan lupa mengangkat telepon. Apalagi peraturan di keluarga adalah, dilarang mengabaikan panggilan satu sama lain. 

“Niel, harus tetep semangat ya?”

“Niel ndak tau.”

Singkat, padat, jelas. Entah lah, Seongwoo sedang tidak mampu menghibur Daniel seperti biasanya karena keadaannya pun tidak jauh berbeda. Saat ini, yang dilakukan Seongwoo hanya mengecup kepala Daniel lembut, berharap akan membuat Daniel membaik barang sedikit.

“Kak Woo sayang kamu Niel.”

Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Seongwoo sebelum memejamkan matanya dan membawa dirinya masuk ke alam mimpi.

  
  


——

  
  


Setelah berhari-hari pencarian dan malangnya tidak membuahkan hasil, Seongwoo dan Daniel hanya bisa pasrah. Sejauh ini, yang ditemukan hanya sepatu Chungha dan ponsel yang kemungkinan milik Seung-yoon karena terdapat stiker di bagian belakangnya. 

Daniel benar-benar tidak mau sekolah. Ia kehilangan semangat untuk melakukan banyak hal. Seongwoo memutuskan untuk bekerja di hari ketiga setelah kejadian, tetapi fokusnya selalu kabur. Beberapa kali Seongwoo harus rela dimaki habis-habisan oleh partnernya. Belum lagi, begadang menuntaskan berkas klien, bertemu muka dengan sang klien untuk menego harga. Rasanya kepala Seongwoo mau pecah. Sejujurnya, hal ini adalah lumrah untuk para pengacara. Masalah utama bukan di pekerjaannya, melainkan stabilitas mentalnya. 

Pukul satu dini hari, Seongwoo baru sampai di kediamannya. Biasanya lebih pagi, sekitar jam dua atau jam tiga, namun kali ini Seongwoo entah kenapa ingin pulang cepat. 

Begitu masuk rumah dan melihat televisi ruang keluarga menyala, Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahinya.  _ Daniel kah? _

Seongwoo berjalan perlahan, sampai ternyata ia mampu membuktikan tebakannya tepat. Daniel disana, bukan menonton televisi, hanya terdiam, bengong, tiduran dengan posisi miring, lalu menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. 

“Daniel, ndak tidur?”

“Ndak.”

“Laper? Mau makan?”

“Ndak.”

“Oooh, tadi Daniel udah makan ya?”

“Belum.”

“Loh, kok?”

“Malas.”

Seongwoo menghela napas lelah. Adiknya ini sudah dua hari tidak makan, hanya minum susu, itu pun dipaksa. 

“Niel… Makan ya? Sedikit aja. Kamu mau dibuatin apa?”

“Ndak.”

“Nieeeel…” 

Seongwoo benar-benar menampakkan raut wajah memohon. Ia sampai mengecup-ngecup punggung tangan Daniel. 

Sementara, oknum yang tidak nafsu makan itu semakin tidak tega. Jujur ya, ia tidak lapar, sama sekali. Namun, kalau Seongwoo sampai berlutut dan memohon seperti ini, Daniel tidak sanggup. 

“Terserah Kakak deh.” 

Seongwoo langsung bangun dan berjalan menuju dapur. Keadaannya betul-betul lelah, kosong tenaga, tetapi mendengar Daniel mau makan, Seongwoo mendadak semangat. 

Masakan yang dibuat Seongwoo tidak terlalu rumit, hanya jamur krispi dengan saus asam manis. Setelah memastikan nasi di penanak cukup, Seongwoo mulai unjuk kebolehannya. 

Daniel hanya menonton Seongwoo sembari duduk-duduk malas. 

“Niel, mau teh anget?”

“Emm, terseraah,” 

Seongwoo dengan semangat menyalakan kompor yang berada disisi lain, mengambil panci kecil untuk merebus teh. Semua ia lakukan dengan semangat, apalagi ini untuk Daniel. 

Begitu semua sudah siap, Seongwoo langsung menyajikannya di meja makan, bahkan sampai nasi Daniel pun ia yang siapkan. 

Seongwoo duduk di hadapan Daniel dengan senyum manisnya, dagu kecilnya ia jatuhkan di tangan kanan. Melihat senyuman Seongwoo yang manis, sontak membuat Daniel ikut tersenyum. 

“Niel, dihabisin yaa?”

Daniel mengangguk, menuruti permintaan Seongwoo.

  
  


——

  
  


Pemakaman berlangsung dengan cepat dan hanya dihadiri keluarga terdekat. Hal yang menyedihkan adalah, yang dikubur bukan jasad, melainkan hanya sisa-sisa barang yang terakhir dipakai dan barang tersayang milik Chungha maupun Seung-yoon di peti masing-masing.

San Diego Hills memang tampak sepi, hanya terdapat Seongwoo, Daniel, Bibi, Nenek dan juga Kakek yang berasal dari keluarga Mama maupun keluarga Papa. Semua menangis, hanya Daniel dan Seongwoo yang tidak, air mata keduanya sudah timpas, tidak ada sisa. Seongwoo yang sebelumnya sudah puas menangis saat ia sedang menyetir sendirian, atau Daniel yang menangis saat tiba-tiba mengingat masa bahagianya bersama Mama dan Papa. 

Selesai dengan semua upacara pemakaman, keduanya langsung memilih untuk pulang. Tidak berpikir bahkan untuk sekadar mengobrol. Bibi tidak ikut Seongwoo dan Daniel, ia ingin menjenguk saudaranya yang berdiam di Karawang. 

Toll sama sekali tidak macet, lancar jaya. Keadaan di mobil hening, tanpa suara. Tidak satu pun dari keduanya yang berniat menyalakan radio, atau menyambungkan aux ke ponsel. 

Sampai beberapa jam terlewat baru lah sampai di Bulungan. Hal pertama yang mereka lakukan adalah, berkemas. 

  
  


——

  
  


Beberapa jam sebelum pindahan. 

Seongwoo memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kamar Mama dan Papanya untuk terakhir kali. Di bagian kasur, pigura sang Mama dan Papa masih terpajang dengan apik. Ia ingat, kamar ini adalah tempatnya berlindung semasa kecil saat ketakutan tidur sendiri. Kadang pula, kalau sedang mode manja, Seongwoo akan menyempil masuk di antara mereka berdua. Saat bermain petak umpet dengan Mama atau Papa, ia ingat akan bersembunyi di bawah kasur dan pilihannya akan selalu jatuh pada kamar orang tuanya. 

Seongwoo mengamati semua detailnya. Bahkan ia sampai membuka kolong kasur lagi, untuk mengenang masa kecilnya. 

Begitu membuka kolong kasur, Seongwoo mengernyitkan dahinya, ada kotak berisi beberapa buku disana. Dengan cepat, Seongwoo mengeluarkan semuanya. Ada beberapa buku dan yang paling atas adalah album foto. Banyak potretnya semasa kecil. Mulai dari Seongwoo yang baru bisa berjalan, Seongwoo yang sedang bermain bersama Chungha, Seongwoo yang menangis di pelukan Papa, sampai Seongwoo yang berpose sok keren bersama Daniel, sampai foto konyol ala-ala keluarga mereka. Perlahan, bulir bening keluar dari air mata Seongwoo. 

“Ma… Pa…..”

Puas melihat album-album foto, tumpukan paling bawah menarik perhatian Seongwoo. 

Tertulis,  _ “Seongwoo, anakku”. _

Ia mulai membaca halaman demi halaman, ternyata buku ini berisi tulisan tentang perasaan seberapa sayangnya Chungha kepada Seongwoo. Kata perkata, menjelaskan dengan detail perkembangan Seongwoo setiap harinya. Sampai di bait kesekian, ada beberapa kalinat yang langsung mengagetkan Seongwoo. 

_ “.........aku tau walaupun Seongwoo bukan anak ku, aku tetap menyayanginya. Aku tau, walaupun marga Seongwoo yang sebenarnya bukan Kang, ia tetap bagian dari Keluarga Kang. Seongwoo, sekalipun kamu tidak keluar dari rahimku, aku tetap membesarkanmu dengan penuh cinta dan kasih sayang.”  _

Seongwoo makin lemas dibuatnya. Ia tidak menyangka kasih sayang yang selama ini ia terima bukan dari orang tua kandungnya. Jujur, Seongwoo tidak marah, melainkan ia makin merasa tidak enak, bagaimana bisa dua orang asing menjadi begitu dekat dengannya? Bagaimana bisa dua orang yang bukan orang tuanya begitu menyayanginya? Mereka bahkan mau bekerja keras untuk terus membiayai sekolah Seongwoo. 

“Terima kasih….. terima kasih….. Mama, Papa…..”

Di sela isakannya, Seongwoo membuka halaman terakhir dari buku tersebut. Di sana tertulis, _ “25 Agustus 1995, Ong Seongwoo” _

“Ong…. Seongwoo….”

Sesudahnya, Seongwoo langsung memasukkan kembali album foto beserta beberapa buku ke dalam kotak. Memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal, ia pun mengangkat kotak tersebut untuk dibawa ke rumah baru. 

  
  


——

  
  


Ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Seongwoo dan Daniel memutuskan untuk pindah. Pertama, terlalu banyak kenangan di rumah ini, baik Seongwoo maupun Daniel tidak kuat bila terus berlama-lama di sini. Kedua, yang paling realistis, hidup Seongwoo belum benar-benar settle, gajinya memang lumayan besar dan di atas rata-rata, namun PBB di daerah Bulungan pun juga di atas rata-rata. 

Sepakat bahwa rumah akan dijual beserta perabotannya, Daniel dan Seongwoo hanya membawa pakaian dan berkas-berkas penting. 

Kakak beradik itu melipir dari kawasan segitiga emas ke daerah Tangerang. Tidak tahu ya, tetapi Seongwoo dan Daniel menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Alam Sutera. Mereka juga tidak mau pusing, sengaja membeli  _ fully furnished house _ pada agen properti. 

Sampai di rumah baru, keduanya langsung beristirahat. 

  
  


—✿✿✿—

  
  


_ Desember, 2018. _

Sudah beberapa bulan keduanya tinggal di rumah baru. Keadaan mulai berangsur membaik, mulai dari Daniel yang sudah kembali lahap makan dan ceria, Seongwoo yang mulai produktif bekerja di firma hukum. Semua kembali berjalan normal.

Setelah sebelumnya mengobrol panjang dengan Seongwoo, Daniel sepakat untuk melanjut ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, yaitu tingkat perkuliahan. Namun, Daniel tidak ingin kembali ke SMA, ia terlalu malas. Apalagi sekolahnya yang dulu, SMA 6 Mahakam, berada jauh dari rumahnya yang sekarang. Pindah sekolah? Tidak, terima kasih. Daniel tidak mau mengulang kelas. Sebetulnya bukan hanya itu, Daniel masih belum siap untuk kembali sekolah lagi dan bergaul. Lagipula, kehidupan SMA itu membuatnya stres. Mulai dari drama antar teman, pelajaran yang semakin sulit, guru yang kadang tidak niat mengajar. Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk ikut ujian nasional paket C, lalu mencoba peruntungan di SBMPTN nanti, dan Seongwoo menyetujuinya.

Untuk meminimalisir biaya, karena sekarang Kakaknya adalah tulang punggung keluarga, Daniel lebih memilih kursus online dengan Zenius dan Quipper sekaligus. Bukan apa, daripada ikut bimbel berjuta-juta di luar kan? 

Hanya satu yang tidak normal.

Perasaan Daniel kepada Seongwoo. Semakin hari semakin tidak normal. Setiap hari selalu rindu Seongwoo dan kerjanya mengganggu dengan spam chat. Contohnya seperti ini.

  
**••Line••**

**Kak Woo😻😻**

  
  


**Daniel, K**

Kakak akuuu

**Daniel, K**

lagi apaaah?

**Daniel, K**

KAK!!

**Daniel, K**

suuit suiiit cowooook

**Daniel, K**

Kakkkk

**Daniel, K**

wooooiiiii

**Daniel, K**

henloooo??????

**Daniel, K**

KAAAAKK

**Kak Woo😻😻**

kenapa danieeel??

**Daniel, K**

kangen kakaakk

**Kak Woo😻😻**

kangen atau kesepian kamu?

**Daniel, K**

dua duanyaa eheheheeheh

**Kak Woo😻😻**

makanya sekolah biar gak kesepian!

**Daniel, K**

KAK IH!!!!!

**Kak Woo😻😻**

HAHAHAHA bleeeee😋

**Kak Woo😻😻**

udah ya nieel, kakak mo kerja duluuu

**Kak Woo😻😻**

entar kakak telpon kamu deh 

**Daniel, K**

yaah😔😔

**Daniel, K**

bener ya nanti telponn? vidcall deh!!!! 

**Kak Woo😻😻**

hadeh, banyak mau ya bocah gede

**Daniel, K**

Kak! Harus mau! 

**Kak Woo😻😻**

Ya. 

**Daniel, K**

kak iiiiih😭

  
  


——

  
  


Pukul satu lebih dua puluh menit dini hari, Seongwoo baru sampai dan Daniel benar-benar menunggunya. Sudah disinggung kan kalau perasaan Daniel makin tidak masuk akal? 

“Loh, Niel? Belum tidur?” 

Daniel menggelengkan kepalanya, senyumnya benar-benar sampai ke mata begitu melihat Seongwoo memasuki rumah.

“Kenapa?”

“Nunggu Kakak!”

“Yaampun! Ayo tidur sekarang! Nggak bagus tau untuk kesehatan kamu!”

“Idih! Kakak juga suka begadang! Malah ya, tidur Kakak cuma sebentar!”

“Kan Kakak kerja, Niel.”

“Tetep aja! Pokoknya aku nggak mau tidur kalo nggak di temenin.”

“Yaudah, yaudah. Kamu ke kamar aja gih, nanti Kakak susul yaa?”

Menuruti perintah Seongwoo, Daniel naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya, disusul Seongwoo. 

Beres ganti baju, sikat gigi, cuci muka, dan skin-care, Seongwoo langsung masuk ke kamar Daniel. 

“Kak! Lama amat sih!”

“Biasa, ritual malem hari dulu.”

Daniel hanya menatap Seongwoo malas. Daniel senang sih melihat wajah Seongwoo yang macam beauty-vlogger, glowing, tetapi ia kesal juga, Kakaknya ini selalu jadi incaran gay haus darah di luar sana. Apalagi dari gestur tubuh Seongwoo saat sedang menggunakan pakaian kasual, terlalu ketara. Seongwoo itu tidak butuh Grindr atau Okcupid, sudah banyak yang mengantri. 

Seongwoo langsung merebahkan dirinya disamping Daniel, memeluk dan mengusap-usap punggungnya agar cepat tidur. Sementara Daniel menenggelamkan wajahnya di sekitar belikat Seongwoo. 

“Kak, udah punya pacar ya?”

Pertanyaan abstrak yang tiba-tiba keluar dari mulut Daniel dengan suara teredam.

“Hm? Enggak tuh? Kenapa?”

“Gapapa, tapi kok kayaknya perawatan mulu? Nih, kulit tangan Kakak aja alusan, muka Kakak tambah glowing, pasti Kakak ngelakuin ini buat pacar kan?!?!?” 

“Hahahaaha, ndaak, Niel. Kakak cuma seneng ngerawat diri aja.”

“Masa? Bohong!”

“Kamu kan tau, Kakak dari dulu emang suka ngerawat diri.”

Setelahnya Daniel terdiam. Ya, memang iya sih? Seongwoo itu kan sejak awal masuk kuliah sudah mulai rajin luluran, lalu skincare-nya sudah di upgrade, tidak hanya oil cleanser, facial wash, exfoliator, dan sunscreen saja. Belum lagi bolak-balik klinik kecantikan untuk IPL. Kulit Seongwoo ini, walau bagian lutut atau siku sekalipun, tetap halus. Apalagi, Seongwoo tidak dilarang oleh mendiang Mama untuk perawatan, malahan ia didukung habis-habisan dan ditambah uang bulanan. 

“Kakak, jangan ganteng-ganteng lah. Nanti banyak yang naksir.”

“Emang banyak yang naksir.”

Daniel dengan impulsif langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya tenggelam di belikat Seongwoo, cemberut menatap Kakaknya.

“Kak ih!!!!”

“Hahaahahaah, Nieeeel, ya ampun, kamu takut banget Kakak punya pacar ya? Emang kenapa sih? Bukannya enak jadi punya Kakak dua?”

“Ogaaaah! Gak gak gak! Gak mau, pasti nanti sayangnya Kakak kebagi atau parahnya nanti pasti Kakak lebih sayang ke si pacar.”

Seongwoo tertawa makin kencang mendengar pernyataan klasik Daniel. Dikerjai dikit tidak apa kali ya?

“Hmmm, sebenernya ada sih, orangnya menarik, dia juga nyambung kalo diajak ngobrol, ganteng pula, coba kali ya? Dia bilang mau setia nunggu kok sampe Kakak siap.”

“AAAAAA NDAK BOLEEEEEH!” 

“Hahahaaha, ndak kook, Niel. Kakak punyanya kamu kok!” 

_ Oops.  _

Pipi Daniel langsung bersemu merah, ia buru-buru tenggelam lagi di belikat Seongwoo, menyembunyikan wajahnya. 

Seongwoo yang mengamati tingkah laku Daniel hanya tersenyum simpul. Adiknya dari dulu tidak berubah, menggemaskan. 

“Niel, kamu lagi pengen sesuatu gitu nggak?”

“Kenapa nanya-nanya? Pasti mau kado ulang tahun ya?!?!?”

“Yah elah, udah ketauan lagi.”

“HAHAAH. Kaak, aku gak mau apa-apa. Aku cuma pengen bisa beli waktu Kakak aja seharian.”

Seongwoo terdiam, sepertinya ia harus kerja ekstra.

  
  


——

  
  


Setelah memastikan Daniel benar-benar tidur, Seongwoo mulai melepaskan pelukannya pelan-pelan, mencoba bangun dari kasur dan keluar dari kamar Daniel. 

Tepat di depan kamar Daniel, Seongwoo termenung dan memegangi dadanya. 

“Fuck. Heart is beating fast.” 

  
  


——

  
  


Seongwoo hanya tidur sekitar empat jam, saat waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, alarmnya sudah berisik. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, Seongwoo bersiap dan melakukan rutinitas skincare paginya yang tidak terlalu rumit. 

Sarapan sudah siap oleh Bibi. Karena Seongwoo tidak terlalu senang makan pagi, namun ia harus tetap punya tenaga, jadi pilihannya jatuh pada buah, susu, dan roti panggang yang dioles selai. Sekitar pukul tujuh, Seongwoo sudah siap. Ia benar-benar harus berangkat pagi hari ini.

“Nggak nunggu Daniel bangun, Kak?”

“Nggak Bi, aku ada urusan. Bilang Daniel yaa.”

“Okeee.”

Saat semua sudah siap, Seongwoo langsung tancap gas menuju firma hukum tempatnya bekerja, yang berada di daerah Gatot Subroto, lebih tepatnya di Capital Place. 

Seongwoo bukannya berbohong saat berkata bahwa ia ada urusan. Pagi ini ia akan menemui partnernya, meminta untuk mengosongkan jadwal miliknya pada hari rabu, tanggal 12. Pasti tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah, apalagi Pak Wira termasuk partner yang cukup keras, tetapi Seongwoo tetap akan berusaha. Demi ulang tahun Daniel. 

  
  


——

  
  


Seperti yang diekspektasikan, tidak berjalan dengan mudah. Namun, bukan berarti sia-sia. Di dalam hati, Seongwoo bersorak senang, rencana jalan-jalan di hari ulang tahun Daniel sepertinya kesampaian. 

Baru saja terlintas di pikiran Seongwoo, pop-up notifikasi line dari Daniel muncul. 

  
**••Line••**

  
  


**Nyel🌟**

  
  


**Nyel🌟**

kak, kok tadi main asal jalan aja???

**Nyel🌟**

kok gak bangunin aku duluu

**Kang Seongwoo**

ada urusan danieeel

**Kang Seongwoo**

kamu juga tidurnya nyenyak tadi

**Nyel🌟**

kak, asal tau ya

**Nyel🌟**

sekebo apapun aku

**Nyel🌟**

kalo yg bangunin kakak, pasti bangun

**Kang Seongwoo**

tapi tadi kakak buru buru banget nieel

**Kang Seongwoo**

lain kali yaaa?

**Nyel🌟**

ndak tau ah, aku ngambek

  
  


Seongwoo mengerucutkan bibirnya karena Daniel mendadak ngambek.  _ Yah, kok Daniel ngambek siiiih? _

Sedang memikirkan balasan pesan apa yang harus ia kirim ke Daniel, tiba-tiba partner litigasinya, Pak Wira, menelepon agar Seongwoo menyelesaikan berkas klien dan mengurusnya langsung ke pengadilan. Terpaksa pesan Daniel harus terabaikan. 

Sementara di seberang sana, Daniel, yang merasa pesannya hanya diabaikan, sedang guling-guling kesal. 

  
  


——

  
  


Berhari-hari, Seongwoo selalu pulang gelap dan berangkat gelap. Kakak Daniel itu akan pulang pagi, sekitar jam tiga, lalu nanti saat Daniel belum bangun, sekitar jam 6, ia akan berangkat lagi. Selalu seperti itu. Ada kalanya bahkan Seongwoo tidak pulang dan memilih untuk tidur di hotel dekat kantor. 

Sampai tanggal 10, Seongwoo tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mampu untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Daniel. Lelaki berpipi gembul itu makin kesal saja rasanya. Kakaknya benar-benar jadi gila kerja. 

Sedang asyik bermain playstation, tiba-tiba ponselnya bunyi. 

_ “Danyeeel, lagi apaa?” _

“Sibuk.”

_ “Iiiiih, ngambek nih, si gantenggg?” _

“Bodoamat.”

_ “Tanggal 12 kita rayain ultah kamu, Niel.” _

“Kakak, nggak usah ngada-ngada deh? Sekarang aja Kakak nggak ada waktu sama sekali buat aku!”

_ “Ya ampun Niel, Kakak tuh lagi madetin waktu kerja, biar tanggal 12 bisa full bareng kamu. Lagipula ya, kamu tau nggak sekarang kerja Kakak tuh dobel tauk? Kakak harus ngantor juga, belum lagi ngelola saham-saham Papa yang ada di beberapa perusahaan. Kakak pusing, Nieeel, huhuhuhu.” _

Mendengar suara Kakaknya yang memelas, Daniel jadi tidak tega. Kakaknya pasti lelah. 

“Yaudah, Kak. Kerjanya yang semangat ya!”

_ “Yuuup! Tunggu tanggal 12, oke?” _

“Siaaap! Daah sana Kakak kerjaa.”

_ “Okee, bye Danieel.” _

Setelah mengakhiri panggilan dengan Kakaknya, Daniel berguling-guling di atas karpet, senang. 

  
  


——

  
  


Sesuai janjinya, di tanggal 12, Seongwoo free seharian. Namun, karena Seongwoo yang tiba-tiba bangun pagi, mandi, dan langsung melakukan ritualnya, membuat Daniel menjadi curiga. Belum juga moisturizer-nya menyerap, Daniel sudah masuk ke kamar Seongwoo. 

“Kakak! Mo kerja ya?!?!?!? Ngapain siap-siap?!?!? Katanya hari ini free khusus untuk aku!”

“Ya ampun, Niel, Kakak lagi skincare-an aja, astaga. Ndak kerja kok, hari ini Kakak buat kamu doang udah.”

“Masaa? Kok udah siap aja? Ini masih jam tujuh!” 

“Loh? Kakak mau tampil ganteng ngedate sama kamu ndak boleh?”

Daniel langsung melotot, pipinya mendadak bersemu, malu. Pemilihan kata yang digunakan oleh Seongwoo benar-benar membuatnya tersipu. Secepat kilat, Daniel langsung kembali ke kamarnya, ia juga ingin siap-siap. 

_ Kalau Kak Seongwoo ganteng, aku ndak boleh kalah! _

Selesai mandi, berpakaian kasual rapi, Daniel langsung kembali ke kamar Kakaknya. Hari ini, style-nya tidak rumit, hanya skinny jeans, kaos putih, dan jaket denim. Daniel juga memakai anting di kedua telinganya, di kiri ia memakai yang berbentuk cuff, di bagian kanan ia menggunakan safety pin kebanggaannya. Untuk sepatu, pilihan Daniel jatuh pada docmart pendek berwarna hitam.

Begitu sampai di kamar Seongwoo, Kakaknya pun ternyata sudah siap. Seongwoo hari ini memakai turtleneck dengan warna broken white yang dimasukkan ke dalam jeans yang digulung sedikit, ikat pinggang kulit, dan converse kulit berwarna putih. Lelaki itu juga tidak melupakan antingnya di kedua telinga, hanya saja, ia memakai model classic studs.

Sebelum berangkat, kakak beradik itu sarapan, dengan makanan yang sudah dibuat Bibi. Hanya Daniel sih yang sarapan dengan makanan berat, Seongwoo itu kan tipe brunch, dia hanya makan roti panggang, susu, dan buah seperti biasa. 

Sekitar pukul delapan, Daniel dan Seongwoo pun selesai sarapan lalu langsung beranjak. 

Seongwoo melajukan mobilnya dengan lambat, ia sengaja, ingin menikmati waktunya bersama Daniel. Sesekali mereka bersenandung bersama saat mendengar lagu diputar melalui kabel aux yang disambung ke ponsel Daniel. Selera musik Seongwoo dan Daniel memang searah, membuat mereka nyambung dari awal, mulai dari 1975, LANY, Clairo, Rex Orange County, Alvvays, sampai Kina. 

Di pintu keluar Toll Kebon Jeruk, seperti biasa, macet. Seongwoo yang menyetir mobilnya dengan santai, bahkan kadang disalip mobil di sebelahnya, membuat beberapa mobil di belakangnya menghadiahi klakson kencang.

“Kak, di klakson mulu tuh.”

“Biar aja, mereka nggak tau aku lagi ngedate spesial.” 

Daniel tersenyum mendengarnya. Buncahan perasaan senang memenuhi dada. Refleks, Daniel mencubit pipi Kakaknya. 

“Gemeees sama Kakak. UWUUUU.” 

“Hahahaah, bisa ajaa, Niel.”

Begitu berhasil bebas dari pintu Toll Kebon Jeruk, Seongwoo lega, walaupun harus sedikit berebut saat naik layang menuju Toll Dalam Kota. 

“Kak, kok kita lewat Toll? Bukannya mau ke daerah Senayan?”

“Lah? Oh iya? Yaudah lah ntar keluar Semanggi aja. Eh tapi mesti muter balik ya? Hadeeh. Yaudah yaudah selow, Niel.”

Oke Seongwoo, kamu kurang aqua. 

  
  


——

  
  


Setelah mutar-muter, barulah akhirnya sampai di kawasan Senayan. Seongwoo sebetulnya bingung mau kemana, mau ngemall, masih pagi. Mau nonton, pasti teater belum buka. 

“Niel, kita mau kemana ya?”

“Mau ke supermarket dulu nggak? Kita supply dulu alat tempur kita.”

“Boleh tuh, okee deh.”

Setelah keliling sekitar Senayan, Seongwoo bersyukur karena ada satu supermarket yang sudah buka di daerah SCBD. 

Begitu masuk ke dalam Grand Lucky, supermarket yang sebelumnya dimaksudkan Seongwoo, Daniel langsung berlari mendorong trolley ke area snack. Jajanan seperti, ciki, biskuit, permen adalah wajib. Karena ini hari ulang tahunnya, Daniel dibebaskan membeli apapun yang ia mau. Seongwoo sendiri masuk ke gerai roti untuk mengambil dua roti sobek, satu dengan rasa full coklat, satu lagi coklat stroberi. 

“Kak! Sini, kak! Naik ke trolley!”

“Ih, apa sih, Niel! Malu!”

“Nggakpapa! Ayooo!”

“Mbuuuh! Maluu ih.”

“Heh, Kak! Ini hari ulang tahun aku loh!”

Oke, kalau sudah pakai tagline seperti ini, Seongwoo bisa apa kan? Mau tidak mau, akhirnya ia menuruti perkataan Daniel, menaiki trolley. 

Berlarian kesana kemari menggunakan trolley, mereka kembali memilih snack, karena menurut penuturan Daniel, persediaannya masih kurang. 

Selesai dengan berbagai makanan, Seongwoo dan Daniel memilih minuman. Seongwoo menjatuhkan pilihannya pada Ichitan Thai Tea, Daniel pada Nescafe. Tidak lupa, mereka berdua membeli dua botol aqua untuk peranti persediaan minum. 

Seongwoo tidak sempat menghitung berapa banyak snack yang diambil Daniel, namun ia cukup kaget begitu membayar, totalnya dua ratus ribu lebih. 

“Niel, ini kamu beli bom atau gimana?”

“Hehehehe, kan Kakak tau aku makannya banyak.”

Seongwoo hanya mengerlingkan matanya. Ya sudahlah, lagipula ini adalah harinya Daniel, sebisa mungkin ia akan berusaha memuaskan kemauan adiknya. 

Seongwoo tidak menyangka bahwa agenda belanja mereka akan memakan waktu cukup lama karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih tiga puluh menit. 

“Niel, mau nonton nggak?”

“Boleh, yuuuk!”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Seongwoo membawa Daniel menuju Plaza Senayan, sepertinya mereka akan menonton disana. 

Sepanjang perjalanan, Daniel yang selalu menyuapi Seongwoo snack. 

“Niel niel, mau yang keripik kentang yang keju.”

“Ooh, ooh, tunggu.”

Tangan Daniel langsung bergerak cepat membuka satu bungkus keripik kentang rasa keju.

“Niiih, pesawat terbang, aaaaaa?”

Daniel menyuapi Seongwoo seperti ibu-ibu yang menyuapi bayi. Seongwoo pun menerima suapan dari Daniel dengan senang. 

Begitu mobil mereka akhirnya sampai di pelataran parkir Plaza Senayan, mereka langsung menuju XXI. 

“Kak, aku mau spiderman!”

“Widows aja, Niel.”

“Yaaah, Kakak maah.”

“Spiderman baru keluar hari ini, perdananya jam 11 nanti.”

“Yaudah deh.” 

Dengan wajah memelas dan bibir mengerucut, Daniel akhirnya setuju. Seongwoo yang melihat wajah Daniel yang sendu menjadi tidak tega.

“Yaudah, nanti jam 11 kita nonton spiderman perdana gimana?”

Sontak air muka Daniel langsung berubah lagi, menjadi cerah dan dengan semangat 45 Daniel menganggukan kepala. Seongwoo yang melihatnya langsung tidak tahan mengusak kepala Daniel dengan tangannya. 

Seongwoo membeli tiket untuk jam satu, otomatis mereka harus menunggu dua jam. Sambil menunggu, Seongwoo dan Daniel memutuskan untuk window-shopping ke Metro. Di mulai dari menjajal skincare, baju, sampai sepatu. Niat awal hanya window-shopping, ternyata omong kosong, Seongwoo benar-benar lupa diri begitu bertemu skincare, Daniel juga sama, lelaki berpipi gembul itu mengangkut dua pasang sepatu, tentunya dengan uang sang Kakak. 

“Niel, Kakak udah nggak paham lagi, masa sehari uang Kakak udah mau abis hampir satu juta setengah buat kamu doang?”

“Sayang anak, sayang anak, sayang anak!”

“BODOAMAAAT!”

“Hahahahah, Kak!!!!!” 

Seongwoo langsung pura-pura merajuk begitu Daniel menggaet tangannya dan beraksi sok manja. 

“Kaaak, ini kan ultah aku,” 

“Hihihi, iyaa Daniel sayaaanggg, Kakak bercanda ajaa,” 

Mereka dengan akur bergandengan tangan, mengelilingi mall. Persis seperti pasangan baru. 

Begitu melewati Optik Seis, Seongwoo merasa ingin mampir sebentar, sepertinya ingin membeli kacamata baru. 

Begitu masuk ke Optik Seis, ternyata Daniel jadi latah. Ia bahkan dengan berani mencoba beberapa kacamata yang ada di display. Saat Seongwoo sedang memilih kacamata, Daniel membawa dua kacamata dengan model yang sama, namun berbeda warna. 

“Kak, coba deh! Biar kita punya kacamata couple!” 

Daniel menyodorkan Seongwoo kaca yang berwarna silver, sementara ia memakai yang hijau. Mereka berdua mengaca di salah satu cermin, dan berakhir tertawa lucu. 

“Kaak, beli dong biar kita lucu gituuu.”

Begitu Seongwoo melihat price-tagnya, ia kaget. 

“Niel, ini lima ratus coba, cari yang lain ajaa yang murahan dikit!”

“Isssh, yaudaah deh, tunggu.”

Sambil menunggu Daniel, Seongwoo mencoba beberapa frame yang sekiranya pas di wajahnya. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba, pilihannya jatuh pada kacamata berwarna coklat keemasan yang berbentuk berbentuk bulat pepat. 

Bersamaan dengan itu, Daniel kembali dengan kacamata yang sama.

“Kak! Ini tuh buy one get one tau! Udah laah, gas ajaa,”

Seongwoo hanya menghela napas pasrah. Oke, baiknya, tidak usah menghitung uang untuk hari ini karena bisa dipastikan, ia keluar banyak. 

Beres dengan urusan bayar membayar, Seongwoo dan Daniel pun keluar dari Optik Seis. Entah nanti atau besok, Seongwoo harus kembali lagi untuk mengambil pesanan kacamatanya. 

Begitu memeriksa waktu di jam tangan, sudah menampakkan waktu untuk mereka masuk pintu teater. Beruntung, saat Seongwoo dan Daniel menginjakkan kakinya, lampu belum dimatikan, lebih mudah untuk mencari bangku. Seongwoo memilih tempat di B, deret paling pojok.

Sepanjang film diputar, mereka berdua bukannya fokus menonton, malah menyantap popcorn. Apalagi, bioskop benar-benar sepi. Siapa pula yang akan menonton film di jam kerja? Tidak ada, hanya Seongwoo dan Daniel. Diperkirakan, hanya sepuluh kursi terisi, termasuk dengan kursi Seongwoo dan Daniel. 

“Niel, mo bobo.”

“Lah, kok?”

“Kakak ngantuk, Niel. Beberapa hari ini kurang banget tidur.”

Daniel menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun ia tahu Kakaknya tidak melihat hal tersebut. Selanjutnya, Seongwoo menyamankan kepalanya bersandar di bahu Daniel. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk lelaki kurus itu terlelap. 

Seongwoo yang terlelap, membuat Daniel justru hilang fokus kepada film. Mulai dari, membetulkan posisi bersandar Seongwoo, menahan kepala Seongwoo yang beberapa kali akan jatuh ke depan, mengusap-usap rambut halus Seongwoo. Membayar mahal untuk menonton film, percuma kalau seperti ini. 

Selesai film, Daniel pun membangunkan Seongwoo secara perlahan, yang tetap mujur membuat sang Kakak membuka mata. Puas mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya, Seongwoo pun berjalan pelan sambil mengumpulkan nyawa. 

Di kala nyawanya sudah menyatu, Seongwoo mengangkat pergelangan tangannya, mengecek waktu saat ini. Sudah setengah tiga dan ia baru ingat belum makan siang. 

“Niel, mau makan nggak?” 

“Boleh, Kaak. Aku udah lapeer.”

“Mau dimana?”

“Ta wan, yukk!”

Seongwoo langsung membuat gestur ‘siap komandan’ ala-ala polisi dan tentara, membuat Daniel tertawa. Turun ke lantai UG, menuju restoran yang dimaksud.

Memilih bangku sofa ketimbang bangku biasa, Seongwoo dan Daniel duduk berhadapan. Kalau ke Ta Wan, tidak usah memilih menu lagi, karena pasti yang akan mereka pesan tidak berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. 

Setelah mengacungkan tangan dan pramusaji datang, Seongwoo langsung mendikte pesanan mereka. 

“Mas, bubur ayam tiga rasa, lumpia lie hong kian, cumi tiga rasa, ayam goreng ta wan, jamur enoki, ya! Oh, Niel minum mau apa?”

“Es teh manis aja lah.”

“Berarti sama es teh manis dua.” 

Pramusaji pun mencatat detail pesanan mereka, mengulanginya, dan setelah memastikan tidak ada yang salah, ia pun pergi memproses pesanan Seongwoo dan Daniel. 

Beberapa menit berlalu, satu-persatu pesanan mereka pun datang, mulai dari es teh manis dan jamur enoki, lumpia lie hong kian, cumi tiga rasa, ayam goreng ta wan, sampai yang terakhir bubur ayam. Saat pesanan sudah lengkap, baik Seongwoo maupun Daniel mulai makan dengan khidmat.

Seongwoo secara berkala harus menyuapi Daniel, karena adiknya lagi-lagi menggunakan kalimat  _ ‘aku kan lagi ultah, Kak’ _ . Terlihat di pancaran wajah Daniel, ia benar-benar senang karena kemauannya dituruti. 

Walaupun ulang tahun kali ini tidak ada perayaan besar-besaran, tetapi terasa sangat bermakna bagi Daniel. Hanya dengan melakukan hal-hal sederhana bersama Seongwoo, Daniel senang bukan kepalang. 

  
  


——

  
  


Entah bagian Jakarta yang mana saja yang sudah dijajal, namun ini sudah masuk ke kafe ketiga yang mereka kunjungi. 

Daniel dan Seongwoo sendiri terlihat tidak berani lagi bersalam sapa dengan kopi, mereka lebih memilih frappe. 

Interior kafe yang sederhana, tidak terlalu banyak hiasan atau pajangan, membuat acara nongkrong mereka lebih nyaman. 

Sedang mengobrol santai dengan Daniel, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu Seongwoo. 

“Loh? Kang Seongwoo, kan?”

“Eh? Dhito?”

Laki-laki bernama Dhito, yang sebelumnya menepuk pundak Seongwoo pun, langsung duduk di salah satu bangku yang menganggur di tempat Seongwoo dan Daniel, begitu dipersilahkan. 

“Seongwoo, gimana kabar?”

“Baik, Dhit. Kamu?”

“Hahahah, nggak baik waktu abis putus dari kamu.”

Kalimat sakral. Daniel yang sebelumnya tidak peduli dan lebih memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya, langsung mengangkat kepalanya. 

Entah mengapa bulu kuduk Seongwoo langsung merinding, ia ingat pernah pacaran dengan Dhito dan backstreet dari Daniel. Secara perlahan, Seongwoo menengok ke arah Daniel yang sedang memasang muka  _ ‘anjing galak’- _ nya. 

“Hahahah, tapi udah nggak lah yaa sekarang, kamu malah mungkin udah dapet yang lebih baik. Oh iya, btw, ini adikku, Kang Daniel.”

Seongwoo mencoba sesantai mungkin membalas kalimat Dhito, sekaligus memperkenalkan Daniel kepadanya. Seperti yang mudah diekspektasikan, Daniel sama sekali tidak beramah tamah. 

“Woo, sebenernya mah, kalo dapetin yang lebih baik, belum ada kok.”

Mampus Seongwoo. Daniel kelihatan makin tidak suka dengan Dhito, sementara mantannya yang satu itu tidak peka dan dengan santai terus melancarkan aksi modusnya kepada Seongwoo. 

“Oooh, gituu ya Dhit? Mogaa nantinya kamu dapet deeh, ini ndak sarkas loh yaa,”

“Kamu sendiri? Udah dapet?”

“Aku mau fokus karir dulu.”

Memang betul adanya. Seongwoo ini putus dengan Dhito, saat sedang PKPA, setelahnya tidak ada laki-laki lain, karena selain Seongwoo memang ingin berkarir, adiknya pun juga posesif. 

[PKPA itu Pendidikan Profesi Khusus Advokat, ibaratnya semacam ‘lisensinya pengacara’]

“Oh yaaa? Padahal sayang banget loh,”

“Aah, nggakpapa laah, karir nomor satu. Oh iya, gimana kamu sekarang? Udah jadi notaris dong?”

“Iyaa, tapi aku masih tingkat awal nih. Makanya penugasanku masih di daerah Sukabumi.”

Sukses. Aksi Seongwoo untuk mengubah topik tidak sia-sia.

“Loh? Itu bukannya sudah bagus? Sukabumi itu temasuk daerah dengan grade A kan?” 

“Iyaa, tapi aku mah maunya kan di Jakarta, atau minimal di Bekasi lah.”

“Loh, itu mah pasti harus keluar uang ratusan juta. Kamu sabar aja Dhit, pasti bisa kok, pelan-pelan”

“Heheheeh, iyaa Woo.”

[Untuk yang belum paham, jadi saat menjadi Notaris, kalau ingin punya kantor notaris sendiri, biasanya daerah / tempatnya dimana itu diatur oleh negara. Semakin jauh dari Ibukota, gradenya semakin rendah. Setau ku, beberapa daerah di Jawa Barat grade-nya itu sudah A. Kalau ingin ‘pindah’ kantor di daerah lain, notaris harus bayar ke negara, ada harganya, sekian ratus juta dan itu memang resmi. Fyi, harganya nggak akan aku tulis disini]

Setelah banyak berbincang dengan Seongwoo, Dhito memutuskan untuk pamit, sepertinya pesanan yang ia tunggu sudah siap. Memang niat awal Dhito hanya ingin menyapa kok, bukan untuk nongkrong bareng. 

Namun ada, satu kalimat Dhito lain yang membuat Daniel panas. 

“Woo, boleh bicara berdua nggak? Aku butuh.”

Seongwoo memberikan senyum menenangkan kepada Daniel, semacam wajah yang menunjukkan ‘tenang aja, Niel’. Lalu saat melihat Kakaknya dibawa keluar, Daniel tidak bisa apa-apa selain menghela napas pasrah. 

Jujur, menunggu bukanlah keahlian Daniel, dan rasa penasaran melonjak-lonjak di kepalanya. 

Beruntung pesanan mereka sudah di bayar sebelumnya di awal, Daniel tidak perlu repot-repot takut diteriaki ‘belum bayar’. Begitu mencapai bagian belakang kafe, berhasil menemukan Kakaknya dan Dhito, sejenak lutut Daniel melemas. 

Kakaknya sedang berpelukan dan beberapa kali pucuk kepalanya dikecup dengan mesra oleh Dhito. Daniel mendadak memegangi dadanya, sakit. 

Ia tidak senang dan ia tidak suka. 

  
  


——

  
  


Seongwoo kembali ke kafe dan Daniel sudah tidak ada. Meja mereka pun bahkan, sudah diisi oleh orang lain. 

Tiba-tiba Seongwoo panik bukan main, ia pun langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana mobilnya diparkir. Lalu Daniel ada disana, berdiri bagian depan mobil dan bermain pasir menggunakan kakinya. Seongwoo mengelus dadanya lega. 

“Nieel, kok ninggal? Jadi ke bioskop lagi buat nonton spiderman?”

“Pulang.”

“Niel?”

“Ayo buka mobilnya. Pulang.”

Seongwoo mendadak takut. Mengamati intonasi suara Daniel, sepertinya bocah satu itu marah. Ia pun lebih memilih menuruti Daniel untuk membuka mobil. 

Begitu keduanya berada di dalam mobil, Seongwoo hanya menyalakan mesin dan air conditioner, ia sama sekali tidak menjalankan mobil. Keheningan menjebak mereka.

“Niel, kamu marah?”

Daniel hanya diam. Seongwoo yang tidak mendapat jawaban pun tidak langsung menyerah.

“Niel, kamu marah kenapa?” 

“Niel?”

“Niel, kamu mendingan ngomong deh, Kakak butuh tau kesalahan Kakak ada dimana.” 

Seongwoo mulai membujuk Daniel dengan mengecupi punggung tangannya. 

Melihat kegigihan Seongwoo, Daniel akhirnya menyerah. Laki-laki bongsor itu menghela napas berat. 

“Aku marah sama diriku sendiri.” 

“Kenapa?”

Tangan Seongwoo masih belum melepas tangan Daniel, malah sekarang, ia mengusakkan tangan itu di pipinya.

“Kak, aku cemburu, banget. Aku nggak bisa liat Kakak dipeluk terus dikecup-kecup gitu sama orang lain. Kata temen-temen aku ini aku nggak normal. Aku selalu sayang sama Kakak, aku tau, tapi aku nggak ngerti, makin kesini perasaan sayang aku makin nggak sehat. Aku selalu pengen di deket Kakak, aku selalu posesif sama Kakak, aku selalu pengen Kakak sepenuhnya buat aku, terus—”

Setelahnya buram. Dunia Daniel yang buram. Karena begitu Seongwoo menyatukan bilah bibirnya dengan Daniel, sekelilingnya langsung berhenti. 

Saat Daniel masih dalam fase tertegunnya, Seongwoo sudah memejamkan mata, memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Daniel. Tahu bahwa Daniel pasti akan menolak mundur, Seongwoo menahan tengkuk Daniel dan malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. 

Walaupun di awal hanya Seongwoo yang bekerja keras, lambat-lambat, Daniel pun mulai memejamkan matanya dan menikmati lelehan bibir Seongwoo yang beradu dengannya. Tidak mau kalah aktif, Daniel juga mulai melumat balik bilah bibir tipis itu.

Seakan sudah berpengalaman, Seongwoo melepas sepatu hanya dengan kedua kakinya, beruntung dari awal tali sepatunya tidak diikat dengan kencang. Sedikit-sedikit ia mulai mengangkat tubuhnya naik ke atas pangkuan Daniel. Merasa terlalu sempit, Seongwoo pun memencet tuas di sebelah kursi agar posisinya lebih rendah. Tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, Daniel juga membantu dengan memencet satu tombol lain agar kursi mereka mundur ke belakang. 

Daniel mulai kehilangan akalnya saat Seongwoo dengan lancang menginvasi mulutnya dengan lidah. Tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain menerima silatan lidah Seongwoo, Daniel meremas sekitar pinggang Seongwoo untuk menyalurkan gairahnya. 

Saliva yang turun ke dagu Seongwoo maupun Daniel cukup banyak, apalagi pengalaman berciuman Daniel yang nihil. 

Merasa oksigen di sekitarnya mulai habis, Seongwoo menjadi yang pertama melepas ciuman. Napas keduanya putus-putus. 

Saat mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, Seongwoo langsung menengok belakangnya, takut ada yang memergoki mereka. Untungnya tidak, parkiran ini berada di bagian berbeda dari kafe. Seongwoo sedikit bersyukur karena tadi ia tidak mendapatkan parkir pas di depan kafe, dan terpaksa harus parkir di salah satu lapangan yang entah mengapa penerangannya minim. Belum lagi, kaca film mobil Seongwoo itu 75%. 

Melihat Daniel yang masih kewalahan mengambil napas, membuat Seongwoo tersenyum. Ia pun membelai salah satu pipi Daniel. 

“Niel, kamu tau nggak kalo aku bukan Kakak kandung kamu?”

Daniel langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Menilai dari ekspresi Daniel, berarti laki-laki bongsor itu belum tau. 

“Aku itu, sebetulnya bukan bagian dari Keluarga Kang. Aku awalnya tau ini dari buku harian Mama, dan waktu itu aku sempet nyabut salah satu rambut kamu buat aku tes DNA, ternyata Mama bener.”

“Kakak, sejak kapan tau? Kok aku nggak pernah diceritain?”

“Loh? Ini kan diceritain?”

“AAAAH! KAAAAK!” 

“HAHAHAAHAH.”

“Btw, Kakak udah tau siapa keluarga asli Kakak?”

“Buat keluarga asli belom, Kakak juga masih nyari. Cuman, kalo untuk marga asli, Kakak tau, ‘Ong’ namanya.”

“Kok? Unik sih? Ong ong ong ong ong, lucuuuk!”

“Jujur Niel, itu susah banget ditemuinnya.”

“Tapi, Kakak sedih nggak pernah jadi bagian dari keluarga ini?”

“Nggak laah!”

Seongwoo menjawab dengan mantap sambil menampakkan senyum tulusnya. 

  
  


——

  
  


Begitu sampai di rumah, Seongwoo dan Daniel sudah seperti orang gila. Mulai dari saling lihat-lihatan satu sama lain dan berakhir tertawa tidak jelas. Daniel yang jadi jauh lebih clingy kepada Seongwoo, sekarang bahkan sudah mulai berani mengecup-ngecup bagian leher. 

Waktu menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari saat Seongwoo selesai dengan ritualnya. Saat ia akan menghantam kasurnya, pintu kamar terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat, juga berakhir dengan putaran besi yang membuat pintu terkunci. 

“Danieel? Kenapa? Kok dikunci?”

“Mo cium, Kakak, tapi takut ketauan Bibi. Jadi ku kunci deh.”

Seongwoo tertawa mendengar pernyataan Daniel yang begitu transparan. Adiknya memang suka berterus terang.

“Siniiii,” 

Seongwoo pun merentangkan tangannya, dan begitu merasakan tubuh Daniel mendekat, ia langsung mengalungkannya di leher. Daniel sendiri meraih pinggang Seongwoo. 

Menempelkan kedua dahi mereka, Seongwoo tersenyum,

“Cium yang kayak mana?”

“Kayak tadiii,”

“Emang kayak tadi gimana?”

“Iiiih, Kak! Itu loooh yang begituu,”

“Contohin dong, Kakak lupaaa,”

Daniel tersenyum penuh arti, ternyata sang Kakak mau mengetes. Oke, siapa takut. 

Daniel mulai menggapai bibir Seongwoo, memberanikan diri melumatnya. Tempo ciuman Daniel lambat karena masih ragu-ragu. Sementara Seongwoo hanya mengikuti ritme Daniel saja. 

Lama-kelamaan, begitu Daniel mulai terbiasa, ciumannya mulai haus dan terburu, lidahnya langsung masuk menginvasi langit-langit mulut Seongwoo, mengajak lidah lawannya beradu. 

Seongwoo melampiaskan perasaannya dengan meremas rambut Daniel, membuatnya berantakan. 

Lambat tapi pasti, Seongwoo mendorong mundur tubuh Daniel menuju ranjangnya. Beberapa langkah berjalan mundur, Daniel pun menemukan ranjang Seongwoo saat tidak sengaja menabrakkan lututnya. 

Tidak langsung berbaring, Daniel lebih memilih duduk diatas kasur, membimbing Seongwoo untuk duduk dipangkuannya, dan lanjut menautkan kembali bibirnya. 

Jujur, Daniel tidak memiliki pengalaman apapun. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya. Beberapa kali ia memang sempat menonton film biru yang diberikan temannya, mulai dari yang straight sampai gay, tetapi kalau terjun langsung dilapangan, Daniel masih blur. 

Seongwoo mulai kewalahan begitu Daniel menurunkan ciumannya ke bagian dagu dan kemudian leher. Awalnya hanya kecupan bibir dan lidah Daniel yang menjalar kesana kemari. Tetapi, begitu Daniel menyesap basah kulitnya, Seongwoo langsung berusaha menahan desahannya. 

“Hmmh!” 

Mendengar desah tertahan Seongwoo, membuat Daniel makin terangsang. Ia pun melanjutkan menyesap bagian-bagian kulit Seongwoo yang lain. Tidak mau kalah dengan Daniel, Seongwoo menggesekkan lubangnya pada penis Daniel, membuat adiknya kelimpungan. 

Tidak sabar, Seongwoo mendorong tubuh Daniel jatuh ke kasur. Ia membuka oversized sweaternya dengan mudah, sedikit kesulitan saat membuka kaos Daniel, namun Seongwoo tidak menyerah. Saat tubuh bagian atas mereka tidak memiliki tabir apapun, Daniel mendorong tubuh Seongwoo untuk ikut tiduran di atasnya. 

Puting Seongwoo yang menganggur, menjadi sasaran bibir Daniel selanjutnya. Semua dilakukan, mulai dari mengecup, mendaratkan lidahnya, menyesap, baik bagian yang kanan maupun yang kiri, membuat Kakaknya makin tidak waras.

“Daniel! Niel! Hmmmmh!—” 

Elusan-elusan di pinggang ramping Seongwoo pun tidak lupa Daniel berikan. Sampai akhirnya tangannya merambat menuju bongkahan Seongwoo, yang ternyata begitu lembut, membuat Daniel tidak tahan untuk meremasnya kuat-kuat. Seongwoo mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, mulut dan tangan Daniel memanjakan dirinya betul-betul. 

“Annh! Danieelh!” 

Saat Daniel lengah dan ingin merubah posisi mereka, Seongwoo membalik tubuhnya, ingin memanjakan penis Daniel dengan mulut kecilnya, dan menyuguhkan Daniel dengan pemandangan lubangnya yang masih tertutup celana. 

Perlahan, Seongwoo menurunkan celana rumah lalu kemudian dalaman Daniel, membebaskan buah zakar adiknya dari sangkar. Kegiatan yang awalnya hanya menaik-turunkan penis menggunakan tangan, berubah menjadi kuluman begitu lidah Seongwoo mulai menjalar di sekitarnya. Sesapan demi sesapan Seongwoo berikan pada penis Daniel. Bahkan, kulumannya merangsek sampai ke dalam tenggorokan. 

“Kak—Hhh!”

Kali ini Daniel yang mendongakkan kepalanya nikmat. Tidak menyangka Seongwoo paham bagaimana memanjakan penis. 

Disuguhkan pemandangan bokong, membuat Daniel berinisiatif membuka celana Seongwoo perlahan, ternyata ia langsung berhadapan dengan lubang kemerahan Kakaknya. 

Hal-hal yang ia lakukan sedari tadi, hanya mengikuti apa yang sudah ia tonton di film biru. Seperti sekarang, menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda lubang Kakaknya. Seongwoo yang sadar akan apa yang Daniel lakukan, sejenak menghentikan pekerjaannya. 

“Hhh! Dani—ah!”

Mendengar desahan Kakaknya, Daniel makin bersemangat. Mulanya hanya godaan berupa lidah, ia kini mulai main menyesap lubang Seongwoo. 

Tanpa melupakan pekerjaannya, Seongwoo kembali mengulum penis Daniel sembari menahan nikmat yang sedang ia terima. 

Terus seperti itu sampai mereka berdua benar-benar klimaks hanya dengan permainan mulut. 

Seongwoo membalik posisinya kembali, menghadap Daniel. 

“Niel, jujur, aku belom puas, tapi kalo kamu mau sampe sini, yaudah.”

Sembari menunggu Daniel yang sedang berpikir, Seongwoo mengambil tisu di atas nakas dan mengelap lelehan cairannya yang menyebar di sekitar perut Daniel. 

“Kak, let's go all the way through.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yup.” 

Tanpa basa-basi, Daniel langsung mengukung Seongwoo di bawahnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian, semua langsung buyar.

“Kak, kalo abis begini ngapain? Aku lupa masa…”

Tawa Seongwoo langsung pecah. Ia lupa, kalau adiknya ini kan masih  _ virgin _ . 

“Daniel, you really know how to break the mood.”

“Kak, aku kan…”

“I know. Nah, sekarang kamu mau udahan dan belajar dulu nonton gay porn, atau belajar langsung disini?”

“Kak, ih!”

“Heh, kalo ditanya tuh jawab!” 

“Belajar langsung laaah,”

“Okay now, kiss my lips, do my neck and nipple again like before. Next instructions will be thrown if you are able to increase the mood.”

Daniel mulai mengikuti instruksi Seongwoo, mulai dari menyatukan bibir mereka lagi, memasuki tiap ruangnya dengan lidah, sampai menurunkan bibirnya ke bagian leher dan puting. Sayangnya Seongwoo tetap bergeming, ekspresinya menunjukkan kenikmatan, namun tidak sedahsyat tadi. Daniel seperti kehabisan akal karena semua sudah dilakukan, bahkan membuka seluruh celana Seongwoo. 

Mengingat salah satu adegan di film biru, Daniel pun tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung mencoba. Ia menurunkan sedikit posisinya, menghirup seluruh permukaan kulit di bagian atas dan mengelus paha dalam Seongwoo lembut dan perlahan. Berhasil. Kakaknya benar-benar terangsang, sekejap, ia menyaksikan Seongwoo memejamkan matanya menahan desah. 

“Now prepare my hole with fingering. I still have some leftover aloe vera, use it.”

Daniel menuruti perkataan Seongwoo, ia melihat sisa aloe vera yang berada di atas nakas, persis di sebelah tisu. 

Perlahan tapi pasti, Daniel membaluri jari tengahnya dengan aloe vera. 

“Masukin satu dulu, terus nanti tambah.”

Mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar instruksi Seongwoo. Begitu jarinya siap, ia langsung memasukkannya ke dalam lubang sang Kakak. 

“Now, you need to find the gem.”

“Gem?"

“My prostate. Be sure to wreck it up.”

Daniel bekerja keras dibawah sana, menenggelamkan jarinya di dalam lubang Seongwoo. Mencoba mencari prostat Kakaknya. 

Di tusukan kesekian, Daniel akhirnya mendengar desahan Seongwoo. 

“Hmggh!”

Setelahnya, ia langsung menambah digit jarinya, menusuk prostat Seongwoo dengan semangat. 

“Daniel—ugh!”

Selain jarinya, Daniel mulai kembali memanjakan puting Seongwoo. Menyesap dengan kuat keduanya secara bergantian, membuat Seongwoo melampiaskan kenikmatannya dengan memainkan rambut Daniel yang memang sudah berantakan. 

Saat dirasa cukup, Seongwoo mulai menuntun Daniel untuk memasukinya. 

“So, you're already dripping with precum, let's just put condom and soak it with aloe vera again.” 

Begitu penis Daniel terbebas dari semua tabir penghalang, Seongwoo langsung memakaikan kondom di kejantanan Daniel, khusus yang satu ini, ia memang harus terjun langsung. Melumasnya dengan aloe vera lagi, dan menyuruh Daniel memasukinya. 

“My hole is not virgin anymore, but still, be careful.”

Sebetulnya Daniel panas mendengar lubang Seongwoo sudah tidak perawan, tetapi ia tetap mencoba memilih fokus agar berhati-hati. 

Perlahan tapi pasti, Daniel mulai memasuki Seongwoo, mencari jalan menuju titik terdalam lubang itu. 

“Ssssh! Niel, sakiiiit,”

Daniel langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya, penisnya baru tertanam setengah jalan saat Seongwoo protes sakit. 

“Gimana ini? Udahan aja?”

“Nooo, keep goingg. Maybe you're just a lil bit bigger, but that's okay.”

Begitu penisnya sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya, Daniel berhenti sejenak. Ketat. Itu satu kata yang mendeskripsikan lubang Seongwoo.

Daniel ingat apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, tapi ia ingin Seongwoo menyesuaikan. 

“Moove, Danieel.”

“Is it okay?”

“Yes, move, now.”

Daniel langsung bergerak dengan tempo sedang, ia juga mulai meraba mencoba menemukan prostat Seongwoo. Beberapa kali tusukan, baru terdengar desah tertahan Seongwoo, dan selanjutnya Daniel langsung menyerang titik itu dengan keras. Membuat dunia Seongwoo berputar tidak beraturan.

“Aaah! Daniel!”

Takut Bibi akan bangun, Daniel langsung meredam desahan Seongwoo dengan ciumannya. Melumat kembali bibir tipis Seongwoo dan mengajaknya perang lidah sekali lagi. 

Begitu Seongwoo dekat dengan klimaksnya, ia mulai mengetatkan lubangnya, membuat Daniel memutus ciuman mereka dan mendongakkan kepalanya menahan nikmat.

Gerakan Daniel menjadi cepat dan tidak beraturan karena lubang Seongwoo yang makin menyempit. Saat Seongwoo melengkungkan tubuhnya dan mencapai klimaks, Daniel istirahat sejenak, menikmati pemandangan wajah indah sang Kakak. 

“Annh!” 

Ia melanjutkan tusukannya tepat setelah Seongwoo selesai dari fase melayangnya. 

“Nieelhh! Slow down! Hhh!”

“Nooo, i feel extremely good.” 

“Me too! But—slow the fuck down! Hhh!”

Daniel sama sekali tidak menuruti perkataan Kakak, ia terus menusuk prostat Seongwoo dengan cepat dan keras. Sementara, Seongwoo yang menerima justru kelimpungan sendiri. 

Terus seperti itu sampai Daniel merasa benar-benar dekat dengan klimaksnya.

“Kak—i wanna cum!”

“Nieelhhhh! Wait up!”

Gerakan Daniel makin tidak beraturan, belum lagi Seongwoo yang akan mengeluarkan lahar kedua, mulai mengetatkan lubangnya lagi. Sampai di tusukan kesekian, Daniel dan Seongwoo klimaks bersama.

“Kak! Hmmh!”

“Danieelhhh!” 

Setelahnya, Daniel langsung mencabut penisnya dari lubang Seongwoo. Membebaskan barangnya dari kondom, membersihkan lelehan-lelehan cairannya dengan tisu. Tidak lupa, ia juga membersihkan perut Seongwoo. 

Selesainya, Daniel langsung menutup tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut. Merentangkan tangannya, Daniel memeluk Seongwoo dari belakang. 

“What a stamina, Kang Daniel.”

“Aku kan sering olahraga, emangnya Kakak.”

“So you mock me.” 

“Hahahahaah.” 

“Tapi, Niel, kamu gapapa gitu begini sama aku? Kamu emang straight atau gay atau biromantic sih?”

“Kak, you're asking me that kinda questions after we did the deed thoroughly, are you sane enough?”

“I was blinded by lust, you know.”

Daniel hanya mengerlingkan matanya malas. Kakaknya ini memang jago ngeles. 

“Truth to be told, I am not gay nor biromantic though.”

“Then, what are you?”

“I am ongsexual.”

_ Fuck, you. Kang Daniel. Oh i forgot, we just fucked each other a moment before.  _

“Curse you and your ability to sugar coat, i am hard again dumbass.”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

  
  


—✿✿✿—

  
  


sampai di akhir hayat. :) 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
